


The Key

by GoldenDearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle, EF Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Pre-Curse, Romance, Rumbelle - Freeform, enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDearie/pseuds/GoldenDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin had seen the future, and she was an important part of his. Without her, his son would never give him the gift of forgiveness. Obtaining Belle was simple enough. Understanding her and her role in his life and future proved much more difficult. The future wasn't always as it seemed, and even he couldn't have predicted just what she would change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Beautiful Pawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This idea came to me at 4am and I couldn't ignore it. I've wanted to write Enchanted Forest Rumbelle for awhile now, so here it is. If you're reading Dealing With Fate, don't worry, I am continuing it and it will not be pushed aside! I hope you enjoy!

Rumplestiltskin had seen the future, and he knew that as it stood, Baelfire would not forgive him, if he ever found him. The vision was murky and uncertain, constantly shifting between him finding his son and him not, but one thing remained the same. His son shunning him after centuries of work. He couldn't have that, not when he had dedicated so many lifetimes to bringing his precious boy back. 

Luckily, there was a solution, a sort of key to forgiveness. His visions showed a young girl, princess Belle of Avonlea. The reasons she was of use were currently unknown, but focusing on a future with her showed his son back with him. Strangely enough, he could see nothing of his own future with Belle. Perhaps he had to kill her in order to get to Bae, so she had very little future with him. It suited him just fine. He so loathed dealing with spoiled princesses. 

Really, he was doing this girl a favor by taking her away from her life. Her future was bleak. Her home was under attack by hoards of ogres, and though he saw her escape, it didn't lead to a pleasant life. She was betrothed to some oaf, and their marriage wouldn't be a happy one. She was destined to push out child after child, something she would disdain, so really, taking her to the Dark Castle would be a gift.

He knew he couldn't just take the girl. She had to come willingly. From what he had heard of her, she was stubborn and strong, so she would put up quite the fight. Luckily, he was quite adept at deals, so surely there was some way he could acquire the girl. He knew despite the ease of making a deal, he needed to meet her in person first. If she was insufferable and unrefined, he would have to find another path to forgiveness.

“Show me Belle of Avonlea.” He said into a mirror, watching as it swirled to reveal an at first distorted picture. When it cleared, he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he had seen thousands. She wore a lightly colored green gown, and she sat in a high backed chair. He was surprised to see a book open in her lap, her eyes glued to the page. As far as he knew, most princesses weren't avid readers. She glanced up from her reading, and he met a pair of beautiful blue eyes, and though he knew she couldn't see him, he shifted shyly.

He hadn't accounted for the girl being so beautiful. He was never impressed by beauty, not anymore, so he hadn't expected to find her attractive. His visions weren't particularly clear, so he had never seen her face, not before this day. It shouldn't have mattered. He was the Dark One, and a pretty face shouldn't have changed anything. Things had ended quite badly last time he succumbed to a pretty face, so it was senseless to admire this girl. She was just his pawn. It certainly didn't hurt that she was so beautiful. It would be pleasant to have some beauty in his life, even if he had to kill her someday. He would focus on the present now that he knew the future. 

She appeared to be speaking to someone, and then she stood from her chair, a small pout on her face. He realized with a start that a small smile had come onto his face, so he quickly shook his head, glaring at the mirror once more. He watched the girl make her way through winding halls, a cloak being brought to her. She was clearly leaving the castle, so this very well could be his chance to meet her, even briefly. She was brought over to an obnoxiously tall young man, and he could see disdain flash in those pretty eyes before she smiled politely. He assumed this was her fiancé, and she took his arm, being led out.

She was given a basket, and he realized with glee she was heading to the small town. He summoned his own cloak and magicked it on, pulling the hood over his head to hide his face. It wouldn't do him any good to frighten the girl with his features, and he didn't want any desperate souls bothering him, not when he was acting to save his own. He waited until they were in the town before transporting himself to the outskirts. He startled an old woman with his sudden appearance, making her gasp and back away. He giggled, making his way into the town. 

He was utterly indifferent to her fiancé's presence. He could surely distract him with a shining object if it became needed, so he didn't pay him much mind. He made his way to the opposite gate, where young Belle was making her way through. She wore a beaming smile, and she spared no one the gift of it. She was even more glorious in person, and he was suddenly thrilled she of all women was the one he needed. He'd had people staying in his castle before, but never anyone beautiful. As an ugly man, it had become an unfamiliar notion.

She examined the stalls with bright eyes and gently touching hands, but the stall of books changed her. Her eyes grew fond, almost longing, and she made her way over to it, pulling the oaf with her. He caught sight of where she was going just as Rumplestiltskin found himself in range of hearing, and he could hear the man scoff. 

“Books? Really? Isn't there a library at the castle?” He asked in annoyance, and he watched Belle's face fall. 

“Yes, but one can never have too many books, Gaston.” She said, and Gaston sighed, shaking his head.

“I wish to look at swords. You waste your time with frivolous things such as books.” He said, bowing his head before heading a few stalls over. How amusing that he was indeed distracted by something that had a shine. Rumplestiltskin saw this as his chance, walking forward. He bumped Belle as he passed, letting out a theatrical gasp as he turned to her.

“I'm sorry, dearie. I wasn't watching where I walk.” He said, changing his accent. He didn't want her recognizing him when he came to claim her. Perhaps someday she would be aware of her apparent importance, but for the beginning she was to be kept in the dark. 

“That's quite alright, sir! No need to apologize!” She said with a polite smile, looking up at him warmly.

“I was distracted by all the books.” He said apologetically, making a sweeping gesture to the table. Her smile widened, and she nodded in understanding.

“It's very easy to be distracted by books. Have you any favorites?” She asked, stepping closer to him, looking excited. Though frivolous, he couldn't deny it was pleasant to see such happiness in her. 

“Anything on history fascinates me.” He said, and he wasn't lying to her. He just didn't mention that it was because he was there for much of it, and he liked to see what the books lied about. 

“I agree with you. I like to read about important figures, but sometimes I stumble across something that displeases my father.” She said sheepishly, and he truly didn't care about her father, but he still nodded. He vaguely wondered what she knew of him. Depending on what stories she'd heard or books she had read, she could be either very frightened or very unaware. He hoped for the former.

“Books are meant to be read.” He said simply, and he had clearly said the correct thing, because she beamed at him, nodding quickly. She was very enthusiastic about reading, it seemed. But that was good. Should he need a more willing accomplice, books would be good bribery. 

“You are so right, sir. Might I ask your name?” She asked, and though the urge to sweep into a low bow came up, he ignored it.

“Rufus, m'lady.” He said, bowing far less extravagantly than usual as she dipped into a curtsy.

“It's nice to meet you. I'm Belle.” She said, and he was astounded that she didn't use her title. The quality of her dress and her pristine appearance gave it away. Most princesses flaunted their station, so why not her? Perhaps she didn't want that life, for whatever reason. 

“My lady, you were supposed to follow me.” Said the stern voice of Gaston, and he sighed, turning to face him. Gaston gave him a snide look, and he wanted nothing more than to reveal himself and show him who was the powerful one. Belle seemed just as annoyed about his return, and perhaps Belle's favorite thing about his castle would be the lack of pompous oaf.

“I was speaking with my new friend.” She said, clearly not afraid of her fiancé. Such bravery could get her into a great deal of trouble. She would be safe in his castle. He wouldn't hurt her for that sharp tongue of her's, but there was no evidence to prove young Gaston wouldn't.

“I must be going anyways, m'lady. Thank you for discussing literature with me.” He said, bowing once more, leaving before she could say a word on the matter. He glanced back to see her watching him a bit wistfully, and he couldn't help but smirk. If only she knew whose company she wanted. He made it to the outskirts of the village, vanishing in smoke once he knew she couldn't see the display.

He shed his cloak once he was in his turret, standing before the mirror. He brought her image up once more, snarling as he saw the foolish boy had her arm in a tight grip. She was his as far as he was concerned, and he deserved punishment for touching her in such a way. 

He decided he didn't want to wait for the ogres to advance on their own. He focused his magic, adding more aggression to the beasts. He watched his work unfold, watching as the beasts began to work more quickly, making their way through troops with greater ease. A high price, but it would have happened regardless of his interference. Ogre wars were messy, and took a high amount of lives. The only positive thing was that this one had yet to take children, something he wouldn't stand for. 

They would become a threat to Maurice, and more importantly Belle, more quickly, and he would reap the benefits of demanding his price quicker. Soon her father would be so desperate that his only choice was to contact the Dark One. Hopefully he would be desperate enough to trade his own daughter. If he wasn't, he would make a deal with the lady herself. Soon, she would be where she belonged; with him.


	2. A Fair Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm pretty surprised that the first chapter got a pretty good response! Thank you for the feedback! This chapter contains dialogue from the show that I do not own. While this chapter is similar to canon, I assure you the fic itself will not be. I don't intend to just add scenes and rewrite the existing ones. After the deal is made, everything is AU. Just wanted to clear that up, because I was asked about it. Enjoy! As always tell me what you think and kudos if you liked it!

He was nearly gleeful in his excitement. He had been summoned by Maurice for help with the matter of the ogres. It had only taken a fortnight for the situation to grow so desperate. They had sent him a promise of gold, which was laughable to a man who spun it from straw. He knew his price, and he would claim it this evening. He put on his most imposing leather jacket, transporting himself to just outside the throne room. He banged on the doors, knowing even the strongest man inside was quivering. He moved right to the throne as they looked out the door, trying not to giggle.

“Well that was a bit of a let down.” He said with a smirk, watching everyone tense and whirl around. The foolish Gaston drew his sword and pointed it at him, stepping in front of everyone. He could have crushed him like a snail in that moment, but it was a bit senseless to do so. “You sent me a message. Something along the lines of... 'Help! Help! We're dying! Can you save us?' Well the answer is...” He took a moment to slap down Gaston's sword as if it were parchment, trying not to gaze to openly at Belle. It had to be a surprise. “Yes, I can. Yes I can protect your little town. For a price.” 

“We sent you a promise of gold.” Maurice said, stepping forward, away from his daughter. If he were so inclined, he could have snatched her away with ease. But he wanted to do this right.

“Yes, well, you see I, uh... Make gold. What I want is something a bit more special. My price... Is her.” He said, pointing over his shoulder at the girl in the golden gown (how appropriate, that she should be wearing his color) and be finally looked at her. The oaf covered her with his arm, and she looked slightly annoyed as he blocked her.

“No!”

“The young lady is engaged. To me.” Gaston said, his voice as dull as his face.

“I wasn't asking if she was engaged!” He said in amusement, opening his arms as he circled them. “I'm not looking for love.” He placed his hand over his chest, spitting the last word out as if it was absurd. “I'm looking for a caretaker. For my rather large estate. It's her, or no deal.”

“Get out. Leave!” Maurice shouted angrily, and he smirked at him, though he felt a sting of annoyance as Gaston roughly pushed Belle behind him. She seemed to share his annoyance, and the urge to quash the boy grew. 

“As you wish.” He slowly began to walk, passing by the beauty as he went, keeping his pace casual. He just hoped she was as brave as he thought.

“No, wait!” She called out, stepping forward, and he smiled, turning to face her. “If I go with you, you shall keep my family and friends safe? They will all live?” She asked, and he was briefly surprised by how bright she was. Many agreed to his deals blindly, and he wouldn't have been surprised if she asked for and read an entire contract.

“Yes. You have my word.” He said, and she nodded. She clearly knew his word was said to be meaningful. And it was, to those who weren't fools.

“Then I shall go.”

“No! I forbid it!” Gaston said, stepping forward as well, and Maurice shook his head.

“Take her to her chambers. She's speaking madness.” Maurice said, and Gaston nodded, immediately pulling her by the arm again. Rumplestiltskin scowled. This wasn't supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to take her away, he was. Belle was his, she had more or less agreed to it. But they were ruining everything.

“No, I'm not!” She said, struggling against him, but he only tightened his grip, and she winced. The urge to quash him faded, replaced with the urge to tear his throat out. 

“If she is not given to me, I shall let this town be engulfed in ogres!” He warned, and Maurice shook his head.

“Let it. I won't let my daughter be destroyed by you, beast.” He spat out, and he raised a hand to his chest, gasping as he looked at him. He watched and heard murmurs in the room, many men looking at Maurice disdainfully. Clearly they thought it a fair price. He watched as his girl was dragged away, and he scowled, looking to Maurice.

“Then good luck with your little war.” He said, disappearing in smoke. He appeared in his great hall, immediately hurling a vase of the wall, the table it was on joining it. He had to calm himself, this anger was illogical. He could go back in a few hours and speak only to the girl. It was her life, therefore she could make the decision. She had already expressed her interest, determination to save her family. He could admire that, the girl had heart. 

He made his way to his favorite chair, taking a seat at the head of the fable. And he waited, he waited until it was nearly dark. Then he made his way back to her castle. He stood outside it, trying to focus on where he could feel her energy from. He appeared there, finding she was out on a balcony, looking out towards where the fighting was happening. He heard quiet sniffing and realized with discomfort she was crying. He almost wanted to approach gently and offer his handkerchief. 

“My my, someone sure is troubled!” He sang out, watching as she jumped in fright, turning to face him. She quickly wiped at her eyes, standing up from her seat. 

“Of course I'm troubled. I wanted to save my family and friends and they wouldn't allow it. They ignore the fact that the ogres are nearly knocking at the doors.” She said, lifting her chin up as she spoke. She ran her hands down the front of her golden gown, keeping her eyes on him. He paced along, nearly circling her, a smirk in place.

“Ogres don't knock, dearie.” He said with a giggle, and she heaved an audible sigh. He stopped in front of her, regarding her a moment.

“Why have you returned?” She asked, unamused, and he clasped his hands together.

“Why, to complete our deal, of course. You seemed interested. My deal is with you. Not with your father.” He said, leaning back on the balcony, his hands resting on the railing. 

“Is it the same? If I'm your caretaker, you'll protect everyone?”

“Indeed. The same as mentioned.” He said with a nod, watching the gears in her head turning. He made a gesture and a contract appeared, and he held it out. “Here. Everything is stated here.” He said, and she took it, turning her back on him, and making her way inside, into the light. 

“Come in, please.” She said, and he followed, a bit surprised at the invitation. She sat down in an armchair, and he took the neighboring one. He wasn't surprised when she began reading. He sat quietly, his fingers drumming on the armrests, his gaze focused on the crackling fire. “Forever?” 

“Yes. It's forever.” He said, and she nodded slightly. He produced a quill for her, holding it as she finished reading,

“Forever then. As long as you do everything listed.” She said, and he giggled.

“I don't break deals dearie. Keep in mind if you break it, my actions will be undone. So your town will return to peril.” He said, and she nodded slowly, taking the quill as he offered it. 

“I understand.” She said, signing her name across the line, and he clapped gleefully, standing. 

“Good. Then let's go.” He said, taking her by the arm gently, noticing with a rush of anger faint bruises on her skin. She shook her head, holding the quill up.

“Shouldn't I leave a note so my father knows I went with you willingly?” She asked, and he smirked, because she was a smart girl, but he shook his head.

“We'll go out the front.” He said, and she nodded, handing him the contract. He vanished it away, also vanishing the quill, placing a clawed hand on her waist. 

“Can't I bring anything?” She asked, and he sighed in annoyance, shaking his head.

“Anything you need will be provided. Come. You're wasting my time.” He said, pushing her out the door. He led her down the hall, passing by a few guards who gasped, rushing off in a different direction. They were smart to not confront him. Just as they reached the doors, he heard rapid footsteps, and he slowly turned. Her father was there, out of breath as he stood.

“Release her this instant!” He said, his large hands clenched in tight fists, and he advanced on him.

“We have a deal. She's mine now.” He said with a giggle, watching the older man gasp, looking at Belle in horror.

“Belle... You didn't...”

“I did. No one decides my fate but me.” She said boldly, and he couldn't help but feel a sting of admiration. The girl certainly was a strong one. She had something he had always lacked; true courage. She'd need it. She would be living with a monster.

“Belle... You can't go with him.” He said feebly, his shoulders slumping.

“It's been decided.” She said, stepping away from him to lay her hands on his arms, looking up at him. She gave him a tight hug, stepping back. 

“Come.” Rumple said, ignoring the sting of a child being separated a from a parent. Belle was no child, and she had made this choice fully aware of the consequences. He would not pity her. Pity was a wasted emotion. He took her waist again, leading her off to his carriage that appeared at his will. He offered her a hand to help her inside, noticing she looked a bit surprised. “Even beasts have manners, dearie.” He said with a smirk, causing her cheeks to heat a most lovely color. She settled inside, and he took the seat across from her. He admired that she didn't cry, even as she looked out the window and watched her home fade from sight.

“Where is your home?” She asked after awhile, looking up at him. 

“Through the Dark Forest. The Dark Castle.” He said simply, and she scoffed slightly, looking down. 

“How far is it?” She asked softly, crossing her arms and shivering. Perhaps he should have allowed her a cloak, the girl was going to freeze. The closer they got to the castle, the colder it would get.

“Not very. I will use magic to get us there quicker.” He said, waving his hand, the horses moving faster. He wished he could have just transported them, but mortals easily became ill from such exposure. He waved his other hand, a blanket appearing. He tossed it at her, and she quickly wrapped it around herself.

“Thank you, sir.” She said quickly, and he ignored her. He turned his head and looked out the window, hoping she would be quiet. Luckily, she kept her mouth shut until the appeared in front of the Dark Castle. He helped her out, her feet sinking in the snow. He cleared a path with his hand, watching as she gaped while looking up. “This is all yours?” She asked, and he nodded simply.

“Indeed. Welcome to the Dark Castle.” He said, walking up the path, hearing the sound of her following him. He led her through, her shoes clicking loudly as she tried to keep up with his long strides. 

“Where are you taking me?” She asked, and he turned slightly, hiding his smirk.

“Let's call it... Your room.” He said, and she nodded, walking a bit faster. He led her down to the dungeons, waving his hand and opening the door. It may have been a bit cruel, but she was strong. He had to instill at least some fear into her, at least for now. If she behaved herself, he would allow her to move into one of the many spare rooms. Yes, he wanted to shower her in luxuries. But only if she cooperated.

“My room?” She asked in shock, her mouth hanging open as she looked at him.

“Why yes, much more pleasant than calling it your dungeon!” He said, pushing her inside and locking it, tittering as he walked away. He made his way to his spinning wheel, his sensitive hearing picking up the sound of her sobs. He knew the bravery had to crumble somewhere. He began to spin, trying to forget her for the time being. But the crying was distracting, and he couldn't focus with it. What unnerved him most was that he actually felt guilty for locking her up. He snapped his hand, a pillow and a warm blanket appearing in her cell. He would move her into a room with a gorgeous view soon. No balcony, in case she got any ideas about a daring and foolish escape. If she was to be here, he may as well make her happy. Perhaps she would give him whatever solution he needed sooner if she was happy and comparable. He just had to drill in the initial fear, then he could relax around her.

He once again tried to find even a piece of what the future held for them, but there was this fog over it. It was very frustrating, and he was very curious as to how this girl could possibly lead to forgiveness. Perhaps he had misinterpreted, and she was really meant to lead to the curse being cast. Logically, there wasn't any way she could help him with that. Regina was just years away from being bitter enough for it, and Belle seemed to have no darkness at all, so it was implausible. He didn't like not understanding deals, and he didn't entirely understand this one. He hoped the reason he needed her would make itself known soon. He had waited long enough for Baelfire, and he couldn't wait much longer, given he already had to add on the duration of the curse. He would uncover Belle's use and utilize it as soon as possible. Certainly well before the curse was cast. It wouldn't be easy, but nothing in his life ever was.


	3. Growing Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long! I've been very uninspired with both this and Dealing With Fate. I'm hoping to get back into writing soon, so hopefully next chapter doesn't take this long.

For the first time in quite some time, Rumplestiltskin's plans had backfired. The point of housing the girl in the dungeons was to make her fearful, so he had kept her there for a week and a half. She lacked fear towards him, and if anything, she just seemed more curious. And due to spending nights in the cold dungeon, she had fallen ill. The sound of sniffling and coughing echoed through the castle. It was becoming very hard to work when her boisterous sneezes interrupted his thoughts. In addition to the constant disturbances, she also was horrible at cooking and cleaning. Thought he didn't actually need a maid, it was just a waste of both their time to have her sweeping and cooking. He was certain that had he been mortal, she would have made him sick with her stews.

The sound of coughing and sneezing disturbed him during the day, and the sound of crying and sneezing disturbed him in the night. She wept for hours each night. She may not have shown fear, but she did show her misery. Sometimes it came in the form of snide looks, and sometimes it came in the form of rivers of tears. She clearly didn't respect him, and yet he couldn't bring himself to do anything worse than keep her in the dungeon. Cruelty was something he had no qualms about, except for when it came to princess Belle. Something about those blue eyes made it impossible to do more than raise his voice.

She was weeping and coughing as per usual, and each time she hacked up one of her lungs, his wheel creaked to a halt. It was impossible to focus, and he was having no more of it. He went up to his turret, taking out the necessary ingredients to cure a common cold. It was a simple brew, and was done within half an hour. He poured it into a vial, and made his way down to the dungeon. He could no longer hear the sounds of distress and sickness, so he hoped she had fallen asleep. If not, a simple and harmless spell would ensure she was unaware of what he was going to do to her.

He opened the door with a wave of his hand, peeking into the dark cell. His advanced eyesight allowed him to see that she was indeed sleeping, the thin blanket over her barely shielding her body. She still wore her golden gown, which surely couldn't have been comfortable. He made his way over, keeping his steps light and stealthy. He gently picked her up, freezing as she shifted in his arms. Her head turned to bury into his chest, and he twitched, his body rigid. He hadn't been this close to a human in at least thirty years. And though he was barely a man, he couldn't deny the tug of attraction he felt for her. It was the strongest he had ever experienced, and it was surely justified. She deserved her name.

He slowly made his way out of the dungeon, carrying her up the stairs and out of the nippy cold that didn't bother him. He could have used magic on her, but that could have made her even more ill, or at least he told himself that. Perhaps subconsciously, he wanted to know how she felt when she was so close to him. He wasn't so cruel as to deny her cleanliness, so she smelt phenomenal, like roses and a scent he could only call beauty. 

She stirred slightly as he made his way up another set of stairs, carrying her to one of the spare rooms. He waved the door open, carrying her in and laying her down on the canopy bed. He cloaked her in smoke, changing her into a simple blue nightgown, his suspicions that it was her color being confirmed. He covered her up in warm blankets, shooting a small and contained ball of embers into the fireplace. He went over to the empty wardrobe, several simple blue dresses, all identical, appearing. They would allow her to move better, and there was no corset. He made sure they would only come down to her ankles. This ensured he wouldn't have to deal with hearing that blasted golden gown scuffle across the floor.

He walked over to her, pulling the small vial out of his pocket. He gently moved her mouth so it opened, and he tipped some of the contents down her throat. He carefully sent a jolt of magic so she would swallow it. Within hours, her cold would clear up and she would feel better, those rosy cheeks returning. He smiled triumphantly to himself. This was in no way a kindness, or at least he tried to convince himself of that. It was simply to ensure he could work in peace, and so Belle didn't die of sickness before he could use her. She stirred slightly in her sleep, her hand reaching up to cover his. He tensed up, looking down at her with wide eyes as she let out a tiny noise. He jerked away from her, backing away before she could touch him or make any more disturbingly delightful noises. 

He was gone in a whirl of smoke, ending up right before his spinning wheel. He took a seat, running his hand along the wheel, sighing softly. The stab of affection he felt for the girl was not good, not good at all. He began to spin. The last time he felt affection towards a person, it had ended very badly, and he had just been more alone than before the brief affair. He had known Belle for a very short time, and he was already aware of just how unique she was. She was unlike any person he had ever met, and he had met thousands, all as boring and similar than the last. Even Cora had been like them all, thirsting for power like the rest.

Belle was pleased by little things. Her eyes had become bright with excitement when she found a simple old book, and she had shyly but boldly asked permission to keep it. He had been so distracted, he had accidentally said no. He regretted it immensely, for her face had fallen, blue eyes losing a shade of light, and she had just nodded. 

Perhaps it was time to be less of a showman, and more of Rumplestiltskin. She was denied human contact, time outside, and the thing she loved most. He realized the ultimate cruelty was not locking her in the dungeon each night, but rather keeping books from her. He waved his hand, the tattered novel appearing in his hand. He would give it to her when she woke up. She was terrible at cleaning, but she was good at reading, so he may as well encourage her skills. Perhaps the way she lead him to his son was finding something he had overlooked. Yes, she should read. He would return some of that rapidly fading light to her eyes. 

The girl was distracting him from spinning even when she wasn't wheezing, it would seem. For some strange reason, he couldn't get her off his mind. It was surely just the fact that she was the first attractive woman he had been around in many years. There was a sliver of a man left in him, and that man was screaming for her, screaming to keep her close and make her happier. It was only natural that she would elicit such a response in him. And it was only natural to do so. The curse was a few years off, and he would be one of the only people she knew before either dying or being cursed for twenty eight years. Unless he had to kill her, he would ensure her cursed life was as uncomfortable as his would be.

Killing her was the most likely path he had to take, unfortunately. He never gave much thought to the occasional murder, but killing her just sounded unappealing. She was a special girl, and she deserved to live, even if it was in a musty castle with an dark wizard. He wasn't even sure if that was the necessary thing, so he would wait until the last possible minute to do it. Darkness seemed to follow him everywhere, but perhaps this one time it wouldn't involve crushing light.

He spun through the night, thoughts of Belle coming and going, his hands steady. Eventually, footsteps sounded, and he grew slightly uneasy with her impending appearance. Would she be angry and assume he had been lecherous in changing her? He was the Dark One, and he really shouldn't have feared the wrath of a tiny young girl. She entered the room, her eyes settling on him. He played casual indifference to her, though she made her way over, standing in front of him.

“I awoke in a different room today.” She said quietly, and he finally looked up at her. The blue dress brought her eyes out nicely. Her skin was it's normal color, and she didn't look miserably tired. Her cheeks were rosy, and she looked healthy.

“Yes, well that's what happens when one sleeps in a different room.” He snarked, and she just sighed, her hands sliding down the front of her dress.

“But why?” She pushed, and it was his turn to sigh. Why couldn't she just accept it and move one? She was too curious for her own good, at times.

“Because the dungeon is no place for an extended stay. Can't have sickness taking my housekeeper away!” He said, giggling as he stood. She didn't back away as he expected, just stood there looking at him.

“Do I get to stay there?” She asked, and he nodded.

“Unless you prefer the dungeon.” She smiled wide, and he nearly recoiled as she laid a hand over his own. It was even more powerful when she was conscious, and he stared down at her hand. Her skin was soft, a stark contrast to his scaled skin and harsh nails. Her other hand came up under his palm, and he was certain his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

“That was very kind of you, sir.” She looked up in his eyes, and he looked away, because they were the bluest blue he had ever seen. He was positive they sparkled like clear water in the sun.

“Not kind, I simply cannot spin with all your sneezing and coughing.” He said, though he didn't pull away. Her hands were slightly cold, but they still thawed his heart, if only slightly. 

“If you insist. Regardless of your intentions, thank you.” She said, giving his hand a squeeze before letting go. He watched her as she walked off, swallowing hard.

“Ah... Would you care to take your dinner in this room, from now on?” He asked, and she turned, nodding far too quickly.

“I would like that, Rumplestiltskin.” It was the first time she had said his name, and he had never liked it on anyone's lips more than her's. This was going to be a problem, he knew it, and yet he couldn't restrain himself. 

“Don't be late. Prepare whatever you'd like.” He said, and she nodded, giving one last sweet smile before she walked away. He swallowed hard, looking down at his hands a moment, feeling them almost tingle. He decided the best course of action was to avoid her for the rest of the day, so he transported himself up to his turret. He began to prepare making potions, in hopes to distract himself from the girl, and to keep his hands busy. He couldn't spin in his favorite place to spin because she would be there, and she might talk to him. He wasn't sure he could handle more conversation with the beauty, not until dinner. She might touch him again, and the thought was too appealing to be good. So he worked hard, so hard he lost himself in it, and he didn't realize the time. He was late to dinner, so he magicked himself down to the great hall. He startled her, and she dropped a cup, looking up at him nervously. She bent down to pick the teacup up, and she held it up, looking to him.

“I'm so sorry... It's chipped.” She said, and there was actual fear, and he tilted his head. “It's not noticeable.” She said, and he stepped closer, watching as she swallowed hard.

“It's just a cup.” He said simply, watching as she breathed out and calmed. She picked it up, smiling as she stood, and he took his seat before she could touch him in thanks. She stood a bit awkwardly, and he waved his hand, conjuring a chair for her. It was on his right, and she smiled, taking a seat. She pushed his plate closer to him, and he realized with disdain that she made yet another one of her stews. He gave her a small smile, taking a bite, noticing she watched him closely. It was horrid. “Delicious, thank you, dearie.” She beamed at him, and he discreetly waved his hand over the food, transforming it so it tasted better.

“I know I'm not the best cook, but I promise I'll get better. I have plenty of time...” She murmured the last sentence, and he just nodded. “I've never cooked before. Everything was done for me before.” She said, and he looked up, nodding again.

“If you don't feel like cooking, you can ask the castle.”

“What? What do you mean?” She asked tilting her head as she looked at him.

“My magic is infused in the castle. It will do things for you if you ask it.” He explained, watching a look of wonder come across her face.

“That's silly, it's a castle.”

“A magic castle.” He corrected, wiggling his finger at her. “Command it. The best way to learn of something is to do it.

“Um... Castle... I'm chilly, please build a bigger fire.” She said, and he felt the slight tug as the magic worked, the fire increasing in size. She gasped loudly, turning to him in surprise.

“That's amazing.” She said in fascination, and he chuckled for the first time in hundreds of years, the sound a rumble rather than a shrill giggle.

“You didn't mention you were cold here.” He said, and she looked up sheepishly, shrugging slightly.

“Well, I've been in a dungeon for almost two weeks, so it's only natural.” She said, and he was surprised at the boldness, his eyes widening.

“If you wish for anything, you need only ask.” He said slowly, and she scoffed slightly.

“Why would I ask for anything when you denied me something as simple as a book?” 

For the first time in centuries, he was speechless. Since he had become the Dark One, no one had had the bravery required to speak to him in such a way. Regina had her moments, but he could always detect a flicker of fear within her. Belle wasn't afraid of him, he could normally smell the fear. He couldn't tell if she was just brave or foolish.

“I... Have been thinking. Perhaps that was a bit rash of me.” He said slowly, summoning the book from across the room. He held it out to her, and she took it in gentle hands, running her hand along the cover. She looked up at him, giving him a shy smile.

“Thank you. I appreciate this.” She said, her hand inching across the table, and he leapt up before chills could creep up his spine. She cocked an eyebrow at him as he backed away, making a gesture with his hands.

“I've a deal tonight, dearie. I must get to it.” He explained, bowing his head. It wasn't a lie, he had been summoned, but the meeting time wasn't for hours.

“What's it for?” She asked curiously, throwing him off guard, making his facade falter.

“Ah... It's more of a follow up deal from many years ago. It involves a dead prince and a poor shepherd.” He said, watching her eyes light up with intrigue.

“Can I come?” She asked, then she sank down in embarrassment, realizing just what she asked. It was tempting to invite the girl, let her see what he was like when he worked. But she might try and escape, and that would be so tedious, so he couldn't risk it so early on. Once she proved loyalty to him, he would bring her somewhere.

“I think not. King George is a private man, and won't take kindly to you. I... I shall take you with me next time I have a suitable deal.” He said, and she looked at him in surprise, but smiled.

“I would like that.” She said softly, and he couldn't help but give her a small, tight smile in response. He fidgeted his hands a moment, before stepping back.

“You may do whatever you like tonight. If you'd like to read, you may do so.” 

“Thank you. I will.” She said, looking up at him with her pouty, soft looking lips pressed together. He needed to go. He couldn't stand being around her for long. She was everything he was not, and she deserved better than to be desecrated by his presence. It was very difficult to keep his act up around her, and more than once he had slipped. He couldn't let her know she had more power than she was supposed to.

“Yes, of course. I'll be back later.” He said, turning on his heel and walking out the doors, waving them shut behind him. He didn't look back, though he was certain she was looking at him. He pushed thoughts of the girl to the back of his mind. He had a king to deal with.


	4. Crumbling Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone still out there...? It's been almost three months since I've updated this, and I am so sorry for taking so long. I have really been questioning if I should even continue this story or not. I've been concerned I have not been doing very well with the plot or characters because of some feedback. But, that being said, I really enjoy writing it. If there is still interest, I will certainly continue, as I have a lot of ideas I want to implement I wrote over 6,000 words spanning a chapter and a half in one night/early morning hours, so the muse for it is definitely back. If anyone is still reading the next chapter will not take nearly as long to publish as I. If you like it, don't forget to kudos or comment some of your thoughts, it really helps me out and gets me more inspired!

They fell into a sort of routine. They took meals together, had tea in the afternoon, and that was all they saw each other. It was just about all he could take. They spoke sparsely, just some small talk through meals, inquiries about the deals he had, and his feigned disinterest in her books. Truth be told, he enjoyed hearing about them, but it was best he pretend otherwise. She brought out parts of him he had tried to kill long ago. And he didn't want those parts out much, which was why he avoided her as much as he could.

He had left books around the Dark Castle so she would stumble upon them during her cleaning. He had meant to get her a library, but he was slightly unsure about it. Such a grand gesture had to have a reason. He had given her at least a dozen books, so she had no shortage of things to read. For now, it was enough to keep her quiet.

This arrangement only lasted about a fortnight, before Belle took it upon herself to change everything. Their time together had usually ended at dinner. But this evening, she had returned with the latest book he planted, curling up on the chaise lounge. He halted his spinning, looking up at her in surprise. 

“Did you require something, Belle?” He asked, and she looked up, a finger jabbed at the page to keep her place in the book. She shook her head, wearing her usual bright smile.

“No, I'm alright.” She leaned back on the chaise, her dainty feet propped up on it. He looked over at her for another minute, swallowing hard as he took in the swell of her breast as she breathed. He could smell her, the scent of roses filling his nose. Her eyebrow were knit slightly as she focused on the words before her. Her red lips were pressed together, and he was certain that his immortality couldn't save him when she ran her tongue across her lips. Truly, she was radiant. She looked up, and he had been caught, so he opened his mouth, resembling a fish out of water. “Did you require something, Rumplestiltskin?” She asked coyly, and she was mocking him, and he wasn't even angry about it.

“Ah... Why are you reading down here? You usually read in your room.” He said, and she flipped her book shut after marking her place with a ribbon.

“It's nicer down here. It's warmer.”

“I can make your room more comfortable, if you'd like.” He said quickly, and she shook her head. She ran her hand along the lounge.

“I like this chaise, too.”

“You can have it. Allow me to move it to your room.” He said, quickly standing up, and she shook her head.

“I like this room better than mine.” She said, and he faltered slightly, his hands flourishing in the air.

“I... I can create an exact replica of this room in the confines of your bedroom, then.”

“I will never know another person in my whole life. Is it so wrong of me to want to be in the same room as the only other person I'll ever know?” The question had rendered him speechless. She wanted to spend time with him. This flawless, stunning creature, wanted to spend more time with him, a hideous and cruel monster. It was beyond his comprehension. Every part of him was screaming not to let her close, his brain reminding him what had happened last time he let a woman close. He had been played for a fool and left, she had never loved him. Belle was surely confused, she was so much better than anyone he had ever known. If they couldn't want him, how could she?

“I don't think you want that. I think you want to catch me off guard. I think you want to learn my weaknesses so you can escape.” He spat out, and she tilted her head, standing and making her way over to him.

“I want to learn you, not your weaknesses. We live together, it's not absurd for us to get to know each other.” She said, crossing her arms across her chest tightly. Her breasts were more noticeable from the gesture, and he looked away. He shouldn't have given her such a low cut dress, but perhaps it was his subconscious.

“Why are you so interested? I'm not one of your books, dearie. I'm much darker.”

“I think there's more to you than what you let on. If you were really so dark you would have made me stay in the dungeon. You wouldn't have asked me to take meals with you, and you wouldn't hide these books for me to find.” She said, and he inwardly cursed. She could see right through him.

“What exactly do you want to know?” He asked warily, watching as she sat on the table, like she owned the place. Any sensible employer would have told her to get her arse down. 

He leaned on the table beside her.

“Why do you deal so much? You make them every few days. You have so many things around here, what more could you need?” She asked curiously, tilting her head as she looked up at him. 

“I have many material objects in this castle. But some deals are to pass the time, some are to... Set some things into action.”

“Why did you make a deal for me? I'm not very good at cooking or cleaning. I know you just pretend to like my cooking.” She said, and he looked up at her, noticing she wore a knowing smirk. “I didn't clean for three days straight and you said nothing.”

“We have forever. I don't care how long it takes you to clean.” He was lying, and he knew she was aware of this. Belle could see right through the mask, and she was the only one who had ever been able to. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, but he couldn't deny her company was pleasant. He had missed talking. Conversation beyond nefarious plans with Regina, beyond his twisting words that were a part of deals.

“Why am I really here? It isn't to clean, or you'd actually make me do it.” She said, and he sighed softly, shrugging his shoulders. She made him feel like the poor old spinner who would tremble at the sight of a person. But that was when he was the best version of himself, and she brought that feeling back. She made him want to be a good man again, but he wasn't sure how he could do that. Not when getting his son back required the darkest curse in existence.

“Your place here is my business. I don't care if you clean or not. In fact, allow me to show you something else to do. Perhaps more enjoyable than your mediocre cleaning.” He stood up straight, and she hopped down off the edge, backing away from him slowly. He noticed she looked wary of him once more, and he arched an eyebrow. “What's the matter, dearie? Think the monsters going ravage you against your will?”

“W-what? No, of course not.” She said with a deep blush, looking down at her shoes, shifting her dress about. Ah, so she was finally uncomfortable around him.

“You know, that's what the friends and family you sacrificed yourself for think happened.” He said, and she looked up in shock, a gasp escaping her. 

“I...”

“I imagine they think it was the first thing I did to you. All of the land will think that.”

“Well it's not true. I know you wouldn't do that.” She said, tilting her chin up and looking in his eyes. He sneered at her, stepping closer. He finally saw the fear. And he found he didn't like it.

“You know I wouldn't? I'm the Dark One, I didn’t get the name for my kind acts and chivalry. What have I done to lead you to believe I would not do that?”

“You haven't done it.” She said simply, holding her ground against him, even going as far as to take a step closer, looking up at him with determination. Fear was clearly short-lived in this one. “I know you're not that kind of man.” She was so sure, so sure that even he wouldn't perform such a heinous crime.

She was right.

“That is... Perhaps the one act of evil I have not committed. That I would not.” He admitted, and she looked at him triumphantly, a small smile coming across her face. 

“I thought you might, on that first night. I waited and waited for you to come in and do it. I truly thought you would. Then every night after I grew less and less worried about it.” She said, and he had given her the entirely wrong fear. He felt mild guilt at making her fear such a thing, though he had not intended to at all. He was dark, but not quite that twisted.

“I'm a monster. But not that type of monster. Rest assured, while you are here, that will never happen to you. From me, or otherwise. You're under my protection.” He promised, and he wasn't sure why, but he really wanted her to know it. He was unsure of what her role was, but for now, he was going to assume he wouldn't have to harm her. He didn't want to, and it was growing more and more difficult to even think of it. He felt a strong urge to protect her, even though most would say she needed protecting from him. She was so pure, and perhaps he needed a bit of that in his life. 

“I know. You don't have to tell me. Now, what were you about to show me?” She asked, looking up at him with those bright blue orbs of her's, rendering him momentarily speechless. He collected himself quickly.

“Yes, follow me.” He said, gently pressing her forward with a hand on her waist, and she followed trustingly. He led her up the stairs, the small heels of her shoes clicking as she followed him closely. After a few more sets of stairs, they were at the final one. He heard a yelp, and his lightning fast reflexes sent him twirling around. He caught her before she could hit the floor. She was leaned forward, most of her weight pressed against him, and he remembered just how light she was. She stared up at him, her eyes on his own. She was too close, and he couldn't breathe, for if he did, he risked ruining this moment. Her body felt incredible, and he could no longer deny just how incredible. Maybe it just made him more of a monster, but there was no sense in denying that either, not when he wanted her to see it. He held her just a moment, too shocked to move and wanting to indulge in this one pleasure in his miserable existence. He snapped out of his admiration, quickly straightening her up.

“Thank you.” She said sweetly, looking up at him. He waved his hand off, backing away.

“No matter. Do you need assistance with walking the rest of the way or can you handle it?” He asked, desperate to hide his true feelings with a quip. It worked, because she gave a roll of her eyes, smiling slightly.

“I can handle it.” She said, and he nodded, turning and beginning to walk up the remainder of the stairs. He led her into a massive library, turning to look at her. Her mouth was agape and she was looking around in awe. She walked over to one of the walls of books, running her hand along a few. She turned to smile brightly, walking over to him. She took his hand again, and all he could do was stare dumbly down.

“You did all this for me?” She asked, her soft, small, fingers running along his knuckle as she held it, her bright eyes on his.

“Ah... It's simply a place for you to read that isn't my spinning room.” He said dismissively, and she gave him a look that said she knew he was lying. 

“This is one of the nicest things anyone has done for me.” She said, and he wanted to move away from her soft skin and red lips, but he was rooted in place. It was like some invisible force was holding him there. “And I know that's not the case. Tonight was the first night I read down there.” She said knowingly, and he cursed how intuitive she was.

“Well I don't wish for you to become antsy. You'll try and run away, and that would be very tedious.” He said, giving her a stern look. She rolled her eyes again.

“I wouldn't. I know if I do, you will just harm my family and friends. I promised you forever.” She informed, and he swallowed, giving a slight nod. 

“Yes. You did. Remember that.” He said, and it was her turn to nod. He pulled his hand free, backing away. “Well, I'll leave you to it.” He waved his hand, a chaise lounge identical to her preferred one appearing. A warm blanket was laid across the back, and he watched her run her dainty hand over it.

“You don't have to leave. You can stay awhile.”

“It's my castle. I know that.” He said, and she pulled a book from the shelf, running a loving hand across it. He had never been jealous of a inanimate object before, and yet here he was, envying binding and parchment.

“What I mean to say is that I want you to stay.” She said, her voice sweet as sugar and sincere as anything could be. He wanted to as well. But he couldn't, he couldn't get too close. He didn't want to distract her from possibly stumbling across anything useful. He was about to say no, but then she arched her brow and looked down shyly, her lips forming an ‘o’. She was embarrassed at having asked. He didn't want to make her feel ashamed, so he gave a slight nod.

“Only for a few moments.” He said, making his way over and sitting gingerly on the couch. She made her way over with the book she had selected, opening it to the first page. She brought her shapely legs up and tucked them under her body, and he looked at them, trying to keep from making a noise in the back of his throat. He quickly conjured up a book of horrible curses and otherwise impressive magic, the one that had helped him in making his own in the first place. It was a dark book, but he read it every so often, just to make sure he didn't miss anything. It was almost an obsession.

They read quietly, and he managed to keep from looking up from his book too often. He knew she occasionally looked at him, but he pretended to be unaware. She was likely just fixating on his grotesque features. It wouldn't have been the first time, and it wouldn't have been the last time.

“What are you reading?” She asked, turning to look up at him, her gaze curious. He fidgeted slightly. Sharing such dark magic with such a pure girl was surely a sin. He shrugged.

“A book that is far too dark for you to even lay a finger on.”

“What's it about?”

“Dark things.”

“Of course it is! What kind of dark things?” She leaned closer to him, tilting her head, her eyes alight with curiosity. 

“You're far too curious for your own good, dear. It'll get you into trouble someday.”

“I would say it already has, since summoning you had been my idea in the first place.”

Now that was interesting. Grown men often cowered at the mere notion of summoning him. Many would rather suffer for the rest of their meager lives than make a deal with the Dark One. But Belle, young Princess Belle, had suggested to a war council that they contact him. How very brave of her. 

“Was it now? And what made you decide to do that? How did you know about me?” His arm moved to rest along the back of the sofa, and he closed his book, granting her his full attention.

“As a child, they told stories about you. But they exaggerated them... My servant, Elizabeth, she told me stories at night. It was tradition to tell the children stories of the Dark One.” He knew of the stories she was referring to, but he feigned stupidity. It was an excuse to hear her speak. “She said you'd steal me away in the night, that you stole children who didn't do their duty or obey their parents. That you ate them, that you sold them off.”

“Yes, that's all entirely true.” His voice was even, his expression blank. She stared at him a moment, before giggling softly. “What's so funny? Does the consumption of children amuse you, Princess?”

“I know it isn't true. I've been here over a month now and I haven't seen a single child or skeleton.”

“Perhaps I eat the bones.” She just rolled her eyes, as if he was nothing more than a pup trying to frighten a full grown wolf.

“I know you don't. You're not a monster. A monster would have hurt me already. You've been kinder to me than Gaston ever was.”

“Yes... Tell me a bit about your betrothed. You don't seem to miss him very much.”

“It was an arranged marriage. I never liked him. He frowned upon my reading, and he disliked me being in the war council meetings. He said my tongue was too sharp for me to be a good wife, and that it would have to be changed before our marriage. He believed women should be seen, not heard.” Her voice had an edge to it, and he could tell this was a sore topic for her.

“Did he... Ever harm you at all? On the night I came to take you, I noticed several bruises on your arms.” If she answered affirmatively, he was fairly certain he would go right back to that town and rip him. limb from limb

“Not really. He would grip me roughly and push me around or drag me, but he never struck me. I fear he might have after we married and I belonged to him, though.” 

“That won't ever happen now, Belle. No one will lay a finger on you, not unless they want me to rip all of theirs off one by one.” She winced at the image, nodding slightly, beginning to pick at her skirt.

“Why do you want me here? You admitted you don't care if I clean. Why do you need me if not for that?” He regarded her a moment, considering. No, she wasn't ready to know she was important. He didn't even know what to tell her, and he knew she would want details. He stood up from the sofa, offering her a small smile.

“You'll see Belle.”

“I don't like that answer, Rumplestiltskin.” She shifted uncomfortably, and he watched her throat bob as she swallowed hard.

“Perhaps I intend to take you as my wife.” It was a quip, of course, but one he couldn't resist making. “One horrid fiancé to another.” That would surely unsettle her.

“You're not nearly as horrid as you think. There's good in your heart.” She was so sincere he almost felt sick, sick that this girl could see him in such a way. He had stolen her away from her people, and she thought there was good in his heart. Perhaps she was a lunatic who held a strong mask of sanity. Clearly there was something wrong with her if she truly thought that.

“Would you care to see my heart, dearie? I can assure you, it's quite withered and black. Nothing like what yours would look like should I remove it.” His hand hovered over his chest, and she shrieked, grabbing it with both hands.

“Don't you dare! Just because the darkness is blocking the light doesn't mean it isn't there. It's just that darkness covers light, that doesn't make it more powerful. It's just easier to succumb to, but that doesn’t make your soul a dark one.” She sounded so determined that he almost believed her. He knew she believed her own words to be true. It was true that darkness was easier to fall into, but that was because it was stronger. Her light was intoxicating, but there was none left in him, no matter what she believed she saw. The only light in his life was her. His son was too far off to brighten things at the moment. He crouched down before her, his knees brushing her legs as he looked at her with a hard gaze.

“Be careful, my dear girl. Nothing is more dangerous than a monster you've made yourself blind to.” He couldn't resist himself, he dragged a long finger along her jaw, and she didn't flinch, just looked him straight in the eyes. She was defiant and stunningly beautiful in her refusal to believe him. The Dark One within him roared at him, demanding he take her in a rough kiss, to bite her lip and then trail his own along her neck until she trembled. He demanded he mark her neck and collarbone, that he pull her flush against him and lose himself in her flesh. The faint voice of the man he once was won out for once, and he straightened up, his hands clasped. “Goodnight, dearie.”

“You aren't a monster.” The words were but a whisper he heard as he was about to exit down the stairs. He was fairly certain he wasn't supposed to hear it, but his extra perceptive hearing picked up on it with ease. She was so certain and she'd known him for a month. What would she be like after two, or even six? Would she cuddle into his side by the fire and knit him stuffed bears? Stroke his curls and tuck him in at night? Read him stories and lavish him in hugs and kisses? 

The girl was impossible. He couldn't handle being near her, and yet he couldn't resist the pull she had. It was as if they were connected by some invisible thread. The longer it stretched out, the more he ached to be closer. This certainly wouldn't do, he thought as he sat at the wheel. A wall had shattered around his heart, and he wasn't sure how long it would take her to destroy them all. 

Even the wheel couldn't help him forget the way she had felt as she touched his hand, nor could it erase the look in her eyes. She was dangerous, perhaps more dangerous than the dagger that had the power to end him. So dangerous, yet so precious.

And he wasn't sure how long he could resist the siren he had acquired.


	5. Ferocious Dragons and Clumsy Maidens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you had a lovely holiday season, and if you didn't celebrate anything, then I hope you just had a lovely few weeks, and if you're a student, survived your exams ( and the 4A Finale)! I am so sorry this came late, there is no excuse other than sheer laziness, being busy with Christmas celebration and preparation, and I hate editing my stuff. Oh, and my RSS gift, which is posted here if you want 8,000 words of smut and fluff. While this took awhile, I have SIX chapters of The Key written already, so this won't happen again, I'll push through editing. I am really looking forward to posting chapter seven. It's gonna be dark, get ready, I'm quite excited for it. This one is just more cute development, but more is coming soon. If you're reading Dealing With Fate, I promise, that will be up soon as well. Thanks for sticking with me and this story, and if you like it, give it a Kudos and tell me what you think!

Dressed in his most imposing attire, Rumplestiltskin made his way down to the Great Hall. Despite his insistence that she didn't really need to, Belle was dusting his extensive collection. He took a moment to watch her warily, freezing as she turned, smiling at him.

“There you are.” She walked over to him, stopping an arm's length away. She held a duster in her hand, and his eyes lingered on it.

“Here I am. Ah... Why are you cleaning? I told you you didn't have to.”

“You did. But I like keeping busy. And it doesn't change the fact that this castle is musky, dusty, and dreary.” He clasped a hand to his chest, gasping out loudly.

“Dreary? No, no, don't tell me that the Dark Castle is actually... Dark. We can't have that now, can we?” She giggled. How dare she. He was being serious.

“You may like your home dark and dirty, but I don't. So I will clean it even if I don't have to.”

“Then I'll be certain to get extra mud on my boots.”

“You better not...”

“Or what, dearie?”

She faltered slightly, pressing her hands together in thought. Her eyes were narrowed slightly, her lips pushed together in thought. He turned away, inspecting the wood grain on the table, running his long nail over it. If he looked at her a moment longer he was certain he'd be reduced to a pathetic puddle. 

“I'm waiting!”

“I don't know! I'll make your chambers smell feminine, like roses.”

“Oh, anything but that. My one weakness.” He didn't mention that if she were to do that, the scent would only remind him of her, which would indeed be a weakness. If weakness was considered a painful erection. He could practically feel her glare burning into his back. “Well, I must be going. If you insist on cleaning, do so.” He turned, nearly walking right into the petite brunette. She had snuck up on him, getting much closer than he had thought. He fought the urge to flee. The slip of a girl was no threat, but did she have to get so damn close? What was wrong with her? Was she attempting to seduce her freedom out of him?

“Where are you going? If ah... If I can ask.” While he wouldn't count the girl as a threat, her blushes certainly were.

“I... have a... meeting to attend.” A meeting was a word for it, that was certain.

“With who?” She tilted her head, taking her usual perch on the table, her hands in her lap. 

“I'll tell you provided all goes well.” If it didn't, she would likely scold him for not intervening, and he really wasn't in the mood for how sickeningly good she was. He likely would intervene nonetheless, it was crucial to his plans that the Shepherd live. But he didn't want to tell her he did something good, so he'd only tell her if he played no role. It was sure to be an enjoyable show regardless.

She looked disappointed, but nodded slowly. She hopped down off the table, smiling warmly. Too warmly. “Would you like some tea before you go?”

“Ah... I would, yes.” Truly, he couldn't resist a cup of her tea. He had never tasted a finer brew. She nodded right away, turning and going through the doors towards the kitchen. He approached his chair and slowly sank into it, steepling his fingers together. If he missed the event because of her and her tempting tea, he was going to be very angry with her. Not that he would do much but glare and lock himself in his turret, but it would teach her a lesson. He just wasn't sure entirely what lesson that would be. 

She returned briskly, setting the tray on the table. He froze as he looked at the set. It was a different set than they usually used. He stood up, stalking over towards her, standing close to her. She looked up at him, offering him a smile.

“Is something wrong, Rumplestiltskin?”

“That is not our set.”

“It's very similar! Look, white with a red rose. I always worry you'll cut yourself with the sharp edge of the chipped rim, so I'm going to dispose of-”

“You're what?!” He bellowed, his eyes darkening in danger. She worried her lip between her teeth, looking up at him in confusion. She didn't back away or show any noticeable fear, she just looked sad at having upset him.

“I don't understand. You-you said it was just a cup when I broke it, and-”

“Where is it? Where have you put it? Where. Is. It?” His voice was a low hiss, and he was facing the overwhelming urge to destroy this imposter set. He wanted his damn chipped cup.

“The... the cup is in my room.” She looked almost sheepish, running her foot along the floor, hands behind her back.

“Bring it to me this instant. It's mine.”

“That isn't fair! I chipped it so I should be able to have it.”

“Mine.” He gestured with his hands, tapping his fingers against his chest several times.

“If anything it's ours. It's your cup, but I'm the one who made it special.” He considered her statement for a moment, until inwardly smacking himself. Why did he even care about the damaged thing? It was a cup. There were countless teacups in the kingdom, and hundreds in his castle. So why was this one so important to him? A voice in his head whispered because the girl who hoarded it was the one who damaged it.

“Ours? The Dark One doesn't share, dearie.”

“You share your castle with me, everything in it, your meals, your spare rooms and we take tea together. You share plenty of things with me.” She had the audacity to roll her eyes and smirk. Oh, she was a cheeky one when she wasn't reading or talking about reading.

“Fine. If you're going to be a spoiled little Princess, I will humor you. Bring our cup down and serve me my tea in it, and do not ever take it again.” Her smirk grew more devious, a knowing glint in her eyes as she turned on her heel and sauntered out. He realized with a start she had tricked him. She had just wanted him to admit the cup was important. She had seen him run his finger along the rim, hold it delicately in both his hands, look at it with a lingering gaze. She was annoyingly perceptive. Little minx.

She was back within a few minutes, setting his cup down gently. She poured the tea in, and then into her own, sitting on the table by his chair. He took his cup gingerly, running a sharp nail along the rim, watching as she swung her legs back and forth along the table. He took a sip, staring down into the liquid, then down at the carpet. Anywhere but her lovely legs. Neither of them said a word, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable or unsettling, it was really somewhat pleasant. 

Of course she had to end it.

“Why must you keep it so dark in here? Why can't you open the curtains?” She turned to face him, her legs still swinging evenly, her head tilted to the side.

“Monster's enjoy darkness.”

“But there's no monster here.” She was insistent, a slight glare forming in her eyes as she stared him down. He scoffed, finishing his tea in one sip, standing up. He stalked over to her, leaning into her face.

His voice was but a growl. “Then perhaps you should get your nose out of the books and open your eyes. It's right in front of you.” He set the cup down with the utmost care, his heart thumping heavily in his chest as he turned and vanished in smoke before she could say another word. He had won. It may have been in a slightly cowardly way, but it was a victory nonetheless.

He transported himself to the top of a cave, looking down at the barren cliff, scattered with bones and shields, the scent of burning flesh clogging up his nose. A simple spell made him invisible, and then he perched himself so he was leaning over slightly. The dragon within the cave let out a mighty roar as it sensed his presence, but with a wave of his hand he cloaked his scent. He couldn't have the beast distracted. He shifted, dangling his legs over the ledge, just barely dipping near the cave. Then he waited.

Perhaps he should have stayed with Belle longer, the shepherd Prince was slow. He waited for some time before he could hear the sounds of armor clinking as the lad and his troops approached. Ah, show time. He leaned forward, watching closely. Yes, he knew the Knights would have attempted to handle it themselves, that much was clear. They could have had the glory, at least in their head though the new Prince would reap the benefits and renown. And the lovely yet mundane and spoiled Princess Abigail. Blondes weren't his type, but perhaps the shepherd would appreciate it.

He giggled aloud. Not at all. And that didn't suit his own needs either.

Rumplestiltskin sighed, picking dirt from beneath his black nails as he watched the carnage unfold. The scent of burning man grew more potent, and he almost coughed from the fumes. It was vile. Their screams were loud and the roars even more so, and really, he just wanted to go back to the Dark Castle. Not because he wanted to see the girl, no, he simply had to make sure she didn't mess up another meal, or burn down his castle.

He rolled his eyes as the shepherd dragged a wounded man to safety. How brave. Now was the interesting part, seeing how the boy would handle the beast. He was too full of blind bravery to turn back, and he lacked any regard to his own safety, so it was sure to be interesting. He just hoped he didn't let himself get killed before he could do something. It wasn't that he cared for the boy, really he was just an investment. But he was also important, he had to ensure he met Snow White. It was vital to his plans. He watched a bit longer, tilting his head curiously as he watched. It seems being a shepherd had its uses when fighting a dragon. Of all skills to aid in slaying a beast, this was not one he had thought of. He watched as the beast got itself caught and was swiftly decapitated, giggling in delight. He stood up, brushing his leather pants off. Well, at least he now knew the Prince could at least take care to not get himself killed. Much easier than having to waste his magic on killing a dragon. That would hold a heavy, heavy price. He disappeared in a puff of smoke, appearing in the entrance hall of the Dark Castle. He shed his heavy coat, left in fine silk and a brocade vest.

“Dearie?” He called out tentatively, heading towards the kitchen and peering in. Normally she'd be making a mess inside, but she was nowhere to be found. He hoped she didn't try to escape, lest he find her sprawled out in the yard. He had ensured his powerful wards would not harm her, only knock her back a few feet should she attempt escape. Besides, he'd have felt it if she touched them, so she had to be in the castle. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on her aura. He moved towards the feeling. She was still in the Great Hall. The girl had probably fallen asleep reading. He made his way closer, and then he heard it. Pained whimpering. His pace grew more hasty, the doors opening for him as he drew near. He squinted from the bright sunlight. She had removed the curtains, clearly. He lowered his gaze, gasping as he saw her. She was flat on her arse, her eyes full of tears as she clutched her ankle. Within a second he was by her side.

“Belle! Belle, are you alright?” He looked at her in panic, kneeling beside her, his breeches creaking as he took her arms gently. “What's happened?”

“I w-was taking down those awful curtains, d-did you know they were nailed down?”

“Yeah!” He snarled it hastily, still holding her tightly, panic still bubbling in his chest. She didn't flinch from the harsh tone, just winced again as she shifted her leg.

“My foot slipped on the ladder, and as I f-fell, I tried to brace myself, but I twisted my ankle.” 

“How long have you been sitting here for?” His voice was as gentle as he knew how, his hands gently sliding along her cold arms. The girl was always freezing.

“I'm not sure. I fell not so long after you left. I tried to get up but its too painful.” 

“Ah... May I lift your skirts just a bit? Just a thumb's length longer.” She barely hesitated in nodding, and he swallowed hard, sliding the fabric enough to see how far the injury went. It was clearly broken, the lovely skin badly bruised. His hand became cloaked in purple smoke and he slowly ran it along the length of the bruising. Mending bruises and scrapes was simple magic, but mending bones required more focus. It took him a few minutes of slow and precise movements, using his magic to straighten the bones back into place. Her tears gradually stopped flowing as she leaned back on one hand, the other fisted in his shirt. 

“That feels quite odd.” Her voice was quiet and a bit hoarse, her eyes never leaving the sight.

“Are you in any pain from it? I've never actually mended bones besides my own, and I don't feel physical pain quite like a human, so I am not entirely sure what it feels like.” He glanced at her, trying not to groan. Her chest was rising and falling quickly, her pink lips parted slightly. It was sinful. Why had he made the bodice of her dresses so tight? Her breasts were nearly spilling out. Even more sinful.

“Not really pain. It just feels strange, like I can feel it slowly shifting inside. It's much better than before.” Her lips quirked up in a small smile, one that he felt himself returning. The darkness in the back of his mind quietly whispered about how easy it would be to kiss her, to explore her mouth with his tongue, to taste her. No, she would be repulsed, she would push him away, and never want to be in the same room as him again. The few moments of bliss in which she kissed him back simply from being caught up were not worth it. He turned his attention back to her ankle, and with a few more tweaks, she was fixed. He quickly smoothed her dress back down, removing his hands, moving into a crouch, ready to spring away if she objected to him.

“All fixed, swe- dearie. It should feel entirely normal, but if you feel any twinges of pain when you walk, tell me, and I'll alter it.”

“Of course. I'm just going to put the curtains back up, then I'll rest it.”

“Ah... That's quite alright, you needn't put them up. I'll get used to it.” She smiled, brighter than the sunlight that invaded from the outside, and he knew he had to get the hell away from her. “Oh, and no more ladders for you. I mean that. Ever.” The girl giggled softly, nodding as she sat up straighter. He was utterly unprepared for her to wrap her arms around him, having the audacity to rub her cheek against his chest a moment. His mouth fell open, her sweet breath hitting his jaw.

“Thank you for fixing it. You didn't have to, and clearly it was harder work than just waving your hand. And you didn't even ask for anything in return, and I know it's always a deal with you.” She wasn't letting go, and he thought he was going to suffocate. She was snuggling him, and she seemed to quite enjoy it, judging by the way she nuzzled him like a kitten. He fell from his crouch to land on his arse, unsure of what to do. The very few women of his past had not done this. One hand hesitantly rested on the small of her back, and she curled around him more.

“Ah... Well... Y-You're of no use to me with an injured ankle.” He shrugged slightly, but she shook her head, her fingers sliding between two of the buttons on his vest. His silk shirts were quite thin, he could feel the pressure on his stomach. He had to get out away from her before she realized what she was doing, but he was a selfish man, and this was quite close to as pleasurable as bedding a woman. It really had been too long since he was a last touched, if he made that comparison. Belle was wrapped around him like a glove, and though her tiny frame was cold, he had never felt warmer. 

“How was your trip? Will you tell me what happened?”

Why wasn't she moving away?

“I went to watch a man attempt to slay a dragon.” He couldn't keep the lift out of his voice, tittering. “It was quite the show. Flesh is so disgusting when it burns.”

“You didn't help?! How could you do that, Rumplestiltskin?” She yanked away from him, glaring at him. Ah, there it was, the key to keeping the temptation away. “You could have saved them with a flick of your wrist!”

“The Prince is quite safe, he succeeded in his mission where many failed before.”

“Oh... I thought you were saying you just stood by and let him die.” This was the perfect opportunity to show her what kind of a monster he was. To tell her he had sat by and watched the burning carnage without any intervention. She would be repulsed and angry, and she would leave him alone and stop complicating his life more. She'd keep her distance out of fear. 

“He lives. He didn't need help.” He didn't say another word on the matter, and she seemed satisfied with that answer. He leapt to his feet, taking her hands and pulling her to her own. “Can you stand? Does it feel alright?”

“Yes, it feels perfectly normal. Thank you again.” She smiled, and he waved his hand awkwardly, walking past her.

“No matter. Ah... I'm going to be quite busy for the rest of the day. So don't expect me for dinner.” She looked disappointed, but nodded.

“I'll see you tomorrow then. At breakfast.”

“Don't expect it.”

“Lunch?”

“Quite unlikely.” And with that, he left, before he could see her face fall again. He locked himself in his turret, busying himself with making potions he didn't need, spying with his crystal ball, and seeking out desperate souls. (Why was it when he needed the distraction and excuse to leave, no one called for him?) Belle's closeness was a danger, for his darkness would corrupt her, and he really needed that light in his life, even if he had to admire and bask in it from a distance. It was more than he had had in hundreds of years, so he would take it. He would do all he could to make her happy from where he was, and she would be just that: happy, provided for, and safe. Wasn't that what women wanted? She had more books than she could read if she lived three hundred years with him, she had endless comfort, a castle that would do ask she asked it, and he could conjure her anything if she got the chance to ask him. She didn't want his companionship, she was simply starved for touch and missing her friends and family, so that was why she had sought his arms. He would take care of her, but from a distance of several flights of stairs. It was better for her that was.

And, a quiet, slimy voice whispered in the recesses of his mind, better for the fragmented shards that served as his ‘heart.’


	6. A Kiss Is Payment Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Look who managed to get a chapter out in a reasonable amount of time! It's also pretty decent in length. Also, funny story. I was at Target, and I saw a board that read "The Key" so I rushed closer to see what it was for... It was for a perfume, but not just any perfume. Justin Bieber's perfume. This story shares a name with Justin Bieber perfume. Just my luck. But I digress, I hope this chapter is better than Justin Bieber perfume. Thank you anyone who comments, and if you like it, a kudos is always appreciated, and helps me out a lot. Enjoy!

Under the power of the Dark One's curse, Rumplestiltskin really had no excuse for cowardly behavior. Which is why he told himself he wasn't hiding from the girl, that the spell he used to turn the stairs to his turret into a slope was purely for privacy. The girl was too curious, she couldn't be allowed in such a dangerous room. He wasn't hiding, he was protecting his investment.

Two weeks had passed since he had vowed to stay away from her, and he had kept his distance. He tried to ignore the hurt in her eyes when he told her he was skipping tea, or when he took his dinner up to his turret. But he couldn't ignore that she, strangely, seemed sadder. The very light he was trying to preserve was fading from her rapidly. He wasn't sure why he cared, but he had to do something to make the girl happier, and another library wasn't a solution this time. He stepped up to his sole uncovered mirror (enchanted so it could only be used to watch, not be watched.) and sighed softly. “Show me Belle of Avonlea.” Nothing happened, and he ground his blackened teeth together, his fists clenching. Why wasn't it working? He wanted to see the girl, but not be seen by the girl. He thought a moment, fidgeting. 

“Show me Belle... of the Dark Castle.” Her image swirled to the surface of the mirror. She was sitting alone in the library, a book open in her lap. She was stunning. After a moment he was prepared to give her privacy, until she closed the book and looked up. She was crying, her cheeks pink and her eyes red. His black heart clenched uncomfortably at the sight. He sighed softly, his fingertips pressing together as he thought. He couldn't just let her sit there in misery. With a thought the image was erased and another brought him to the library behind her. She was standing now, slowly walked to the stairs. He silently approached from behind, a clawed hand coming to rest on her shoulder. She shrieked out, a fist coming around to land a blow to his gut. The breath rushed out of him, and he quickly grabbed her wrists before she could attack again.

“Easy, dearie, it's just me!” She struggled a moment, her reddened eyes locking onto his before she relaxed against him, releasing a shuddering breath. The girl was fiery, he had to give her that. The hit was stronger than he would have thought her petite body capable of.

“Rumplestiltskin! You startled me! You can't just sneak up on someone like that!” She yanked her hands free from his, scowling as he giggled at her. “It isn't funny!” 

She was angry now, instead of frightened. And she looked glorious in her anger, the swell of her breast rising and falling as her breath came out heavily, her pink lips parted. If he wasn't a repulsive monster and she a delicate and perfect Princess he may have kissed her. But she was too good for that, too good for his kiss or his touch. It was better to admire her rather than torture her with his touch.

“Terribly sorry, Princess. It was not my intention to frighten you.” He offered a low bow, smirking at her.

“You appeared behind me with no warning. You could have come up the stairs like a normal person.”

“Ah, but I am not normal, nor am I a person.” She blew out a breath in exasperation, her breathing gradually slowing. “What troubles you, dear one?” 

“Nothing, I'm quite fine.”

“Your eyes are tinged red and I can smell the sadness in this room. You can't fool me, dearie.” He couldn't help but wag a patronizing finger at her, making her sigh in evident annoyance. Oh, she was so very fun to work up.

“You would be sad too if you were locked away in a castle where the only other occupant ignores you.” She turned on her heel to march off bravely, and he appeared right in front of her in a cloud of smoke. Her chest bumped his own, and she walked around again. He repeated his previous block. “Please let me pass.”

“Perhaps I have been... neglecting you. I'm a very busy man.”

“You made it so I couldn't even go up your stairs to remind you of meals! What I don't understand is why you wanted me here if you can't stand the sight of me. Just put me back in the dungeon if you want me so far away!” She was a brave one. She stood toe to toe with him, and she was quite possibly one of the few adults in the land he actually towered over. A quick glance at her bare feet told him just why that was. Despite her physical disadvantage there was no fear in her eyes, and where there should have been wariness at the least, there was nothing. 

“I have come to make a request of you.” He fidgeted slightly, moving his arms back and forth a minute. “Would you care to accompany me on a small trip?” 

Her eyes opened wide in surprise. She looked more suspicious than excited, and he frowned slightly. It wasn't the effect he was aiming for. He straightened his brocade vest, looking for anything to do other than wait for her rejection. “I would like that.”

“Really?” He looked at her in surprise, and she smiled, nodding. “You're not going to ask where? I could be planning to leave you in the Infinite Forest.”

“I know you're not.”

“So confident.”

“You don't scare me, so you should stop trying to. It's not getting either of us anywhere.” She was right, of course. It was a futile effort, and really, did it serve a real purpose? She wasn't unruly and she wasn't disrespectful, not truly. She was more playful than anything, and though his quips often had barbs, her's were harmless.

“I thought perhaps you'd be interested in meeting some magical creatures.”

“Is this just some way to get me killed without doing it yourself?” He was sure she meant it as a quip, but it didn't amuse him. Didn't she realize if he had any intentions of harming a hair on her pretty head, he would have done it from the start?

“They won't harm you, as long as I keep back.” He offered her his hand, watching as she slipped her shoes on. She took it, and within a second, the magic engulfed them and took them off. He wasn't overly concerned with making her body ill. Just living in his castle exposed her to magic, and by now she had become accustomed to it. The distance also wasn't very far. 

They landed in the middle of the woods, and he had to wrap his arms around her to keep her from falling on her face. She ended up with her back pressed to his front, and he steadied her with his hands on her waist. His lips were by her ear, and he breathed into it, turning his head slightly. Her hair smelt lovely, and truly, there was no harm in indulging a moment.

“Thank you. But next time, please warn me that you're doing that.” She leaned back into him, her hands resting on his own gently. He laughed softly, a low chuckle rather than a shrill giggle.

“My apologies, Princess Belle.” He released her from his grip, stepping around her to face her. He waved a hand and a warm cloak came over her shoulders in a puff of smoke, and she smiled.

“Thank you, Rumplestiltskin.” He waved her thanks off, beginning to walk on, hearing the sound of her following him. He knew she could run away if she wanted. She wouldn't get very far of course, but it would still be inconvenient. She kept close however, and he held her hand and assisted her when the path was uneven or when they walked over a fallen log. Eventually, he led her to a bush, standing behind it with her. He watched her reaction closely, and she gasped softly. “Are those... Unicorns?”

“Yes. Yes they are.” She smiled widely, looking at them in near awe. Though the creatures were dangerous to darkness, he knew Belle would be entirely safe in their company. She was pure of heart, mind, and body, so she was at no risk. He gently nudged her. “Go. They'll welcome you. Don't touch the horn unless they offer it. You'll know when they're doing so.”

“Why must you keep back?”

“They don't like my type. I'll be fine, I'll watch over you from the trees.” Within a second he was sitting on one of the high up branches, his legs hanging off. The height and location gave him a clear view of the herd, so he knew she was safe. He could react within a second should anything go wrong.

She stepped into the clearing and he could see she was nervous from the way she took a shuddering breath. The largest unicorn, presumably the leader, stepped forward, blowing air out his nose. Rumplestiltskin sat up straighter, ready to slaughter the entire herd if they hurt his Belle. She held her hand out slowly, the beast sniffing her hand. She seemed to meet his approval, and he nudged her hand with his large snout. She ran her through his dark mane, making him whiney in approval. Since the stallion accepted her, the rest of the herd made their way over, surrounding her. He relaxed against the tree, stretching one leg along the branch, his other leg dangling down.

He couldn't help but smile as she played with a pure white foal, her pleased laughter ringing out through the quiet of the woods. They loved her, just as he knew they would. She was so pure, so they were drawn to it. They would have gored him with their lethal horns had he approached with her, but alone, she was welcomed. He waved his hand so a bag of fresh carrots appeared on the ground near her, and she picked it up, offering the vegetables to the beasts. They happily ate them up, one nudging her hair gently. 

She played with them for about an hour before she bid her goodbyes, stroking each and every snout before looking up at him. He tipped his head, appearing back on the ground behind the brush. She met him there, and his jaw dropped as she threw her arms around his neck. Her lithe little body pressed up against his own, and he stood rigidly for a moment. Then his hands came up to gently rest on her waist. He was respectful in his touch, not moving a single muscle. He wouldn't soil her gratitude with salacious behavior. All this touching really was odd.

“Oh Rumplestiltskin... That was amazing! Thank you so much. I couldn't have asked for more. You just fulfilled one of the dreams I had as a little girl.” She leaned her head on his chest, and he slowly tightened his arms on her, his mouth still wide in shock. She could hug him every day for all of eternity, (How blissful and idealistic would that be?) and he would never cease to be amazed by her closeness and affection.

“What... What were some of the other dreams? That you had as a little girl.” If it got him embraces like this, perhaps fulfilling more of her dreams would be a splendid idea.

“I wanted adventure. To see the world. I never wanted to rule a kingdom. Obviously I won't get to do either of those things... but at least I won't have to rule.”

“Perhaps not the world... but I can show you more of this realm. My deals take me all over.” 

“You really meant that when you said it before? You'd really take me with you?”

It was a horrible idea, taking the girl along with him. She was a distraction and a strong-willed person. She would interfere, she would get in the way, she would try and influence him with those pretty little eyes and pouty lips. She would stomp her foot and look him in the eye, fold her arms. She would say she saw the good in him, that she knew what his heart held. She was ask a thousand questions and then ask a thousand follow up questions.

“Yes, Princess.”

“I'm not a Princess. Not anymore.”

“Yes, dearie.”

“I dislike that one even more.”

Gods, she was infuriating. He giggled.

“Yes, Belle.” She smiled then, her arms tightening a moment. He took the opportunity to transport them back to the Dark Castle. It was more to distract himself from her in his arms than to get them there. 

“You didn't warn me again!” She pulled back slightly, but her dainty hands still rested on his arms.

“Terribly sorry... Princess.” She rolled her eyes, scowling, but it didn't seem genuine. He was almost disappointed. He had wanted the reaction.

“Thank you again. That was wonderful. It reminded me of my Phillipe. Just, you know, with large horns.”

“Phillipe?”

“My horse, he’s back in Avonlea, of course. I've had him for ten years now, since he was just a foal, and I just eleven. I miss him terribly.” He could hear the longing in her voice, and it pained him. Just another thing he had taken away from her.

“I see.” He nodded briefly and gently pushed her away from him. “Well, I've a deal to make. You should retire for the night.” 

Was that disappointment he saw in her eyes?

“What's the deal for?” 

“Oh, it's far too nefarious for me to taint your ears with. Goodnight, dearest. Don't wait up for me, it may take some negotiation.” He bowed low, vanishing before he could see more disappointment in her beautiful blue eyes. 

He landed smoothly in the courtyard of Belle's former home. He was dressed in his sharpest and most imposing coat, and he stalked inside, making his way to the room he could sense her father's presence in. He wanted to make a different entrance from the last time, so he continued to walk. The guards outside the door raised their swords to him, but with a wave they were transfigured into daisies.

“How kind of you, but really, I prefer roses.” He giggled shrilly, waving his hand and opening the door. He made his way inside, watching Maurice leap up from his throne.

“You! You are not welcome here unless you are returning my Belle to me! Get out!” His voice was loud and commanding, and yet it shook slightly.

“She isn't your Belle anymore. She's mine now.” He smirked, ensuring his voice shifted with possible innuendo, watching the horror flit across the man's face. He clasped his hands behind his back, slowly pacing across the room. He made eye contact with Sir Gaston, offering him a devious stare.

“You haven't, you beast! She is still my fiancée, the contract was never changed, I made no deal with you! I will slay you if you defiled my property!” He felt his blood boil at the word. Property. He narrowed his eyes at the man, digging his nails into his palm to distract himself from the rage inside him. Even from the start, he had viewed Belle as a person, not as a mere possession for his collection. He was before the boy in a moment, his hand wrapping around his throat and lifting him off the ground. He was barely off due to his hulking height, but the message was there nonetheless. His sharp nails drew thin, crescent moon shaped lines of blood, and he yearned to watch it flow from him.

“Speak that way about Belle again, and you'll die drowning in your own blood.” His words were a low hiss, and he tossed the useless oaf back, slamming him into the wall. The Dark One within him demanded he slaughter him, demanded he make him scream apologies. But he had a deal to propose, and a brutal murder would likely ruin the chances of it being successful. Belle's pleasure would be better than the boy's pain. There was always time to kill him another day.

He turned back to Maurice, who was watching in shock and fear, and he giggled. “Now that that's cared for! The purpose of my visit is to make a deal with you.”

“The last time we made a deal, you took everything from me!”

“That isn't entirely true. My deal wasn't with you, it was with your daughter. I didn’t take anything, she chose to come with me.” He wiggled his finger in his face, giggling. The man barely knew his daughter if he thought she had been forced to go. Belle made her own decisions regardless of what was expected or best for her. 

“What deal could you possibly want to make? You already have my little girl.”

“I want Belle's horse. Phillipe.” 

“What? The horse? Why would you want the horse?” Maurice looked genuinely surprised by the request, and Rumplestiltskin shrugged.

“That's my business. I'm sure we could work something out. Why don't you say some things you want and I'll see what I can do.”

“I want my daughter back.” Rumplestiltskin tittered loudly, laying his hand over his chest, leaning closer to the man.

“Now, that was a good quip. Not happening, our deal states she is mine forever, and I don't break deals. Something else, dearie.”

“I... let me see her, at the very least. Allow her to come home for visits.” He considered for a moment. Perhaps Belle would be happy if he brought her back occasionally. He supposed she would serve whatever purpose she had in his life just as well if she saw other people from time to time.

“I can allow it on a few conditions. Only if she wishes it. If you upset her in any way, the deal is off, I keep the horse, and she doesn't have to come back. She only visits once every two months, and only for three days at a time. Oh! And I stay when she's here, and should I wish it, I accompany her everywhere she goes. I don't want you playing any tricks.” He took a moment to think to make sure there wasn't anything he had missed. He had insured he would be there to keep her safe, and that it wouldn't be so frequent as to be an issue for him. He could handle the terms, so he awaited Maurice's response. The man loved his daughter, so surely he would agree.

“You're not welcome in my home...”

“Then I suppose you'll never see your daughter again, and she'll be all mine forever. Excellent!” He winked before he shrugged, beginning to walk towards the doors.

“I stand by what I said... But if your presence is something I must endure to be with my Belle, then I agree to the terms.” His shoulders slumped, but Rumplestiltskin giggled, clapping his hands together. He brought forth a contract, offering the man a quill that he took in his meaty hands, signing his name neatly.

“Excellent! I shall take the horse tonight.” Maurice didn't seem to realize he was the one who benefited from both sides at the end of the day. The horse would bring Belle joy, but the visits also would. She would be thankful of him, and she would be happier. Her usefulness would become clearer if she was happier, surely. “Belle and I will be back in one month for a visit. Which horse is Belle's?”

“The copper colored one. He's in the furthest down stall.” He sank into his throne, his voice that of a man who had been defeated. He should have considered himself lucky. It would have been so easy to threaten Belle's safety to get the horse. He had done the man a service. He also couldn't deny this would bring him a certain pleasure. Sir Gaston would have to witness his 'property' on the arm of another. Belle had become so physical with him, he may even be able to watch the boy's ego shatter as he received another warm hug. Yes, it would be perfect.

“I shall see you in one month.” He bowed in a low and mocking way, vanishing before their eyes, landing on the grounds of the castle. He made his way over to the stables, pushing the doors open and entering. He opened the correct stall, unsurprised to find the horse was clearly spooked by him, but animals often disliked him due to his curse, at least initially. In time the animal would calm, and even if it didn't, it mattered not, as long as Belle had him. He also took her elegant saddle with him, recognizing it from her lingering scent on it. With a thought he and the horse were in his own stables. The food and water was filled by magic, the stables cleaned, and the horses had free range to a large pasture in the day. He would surely enjoy it here, and he led him to an empty stall, guiding him inside. He hung the saddle before returning to his chambers. 

It was a relief to be out of his imposing leathers and in a pair of cotton pants. Even his beastly body could be uncomfortable, and Belle had made certain areas stir. Tight leather breeches certainly did not make a good companion to such a thing, he decided with a wince. He laid in his bed, sighing out in the closest thing to contentment he could feel. 

It had been a good day. Regardless of what her role was, Belle played a part in his boy's forgiveness. Perhaps he was supposed to treat her kindly, as some sort of proof to Baelfire that he was still capable of not destroying something. He was certain he would not have to kill her at this point. And even if that was what had to be done, he would not do it. He would slaughter and maim his way to his son if necessary, but not Belle. He would find another way if that was her purpose. He would change fate if he had to. Baelfire wouldn’t have to know if he killed her, but he would have to live with that forever. He could not handle even the fleeting notion.

No, he would never hurt her. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he was feeling as he never had before. It could never be more than one-sided admiration, but it was pleasant nonetheless. The girl was clearly fond of him, so she saw him as a friend of sorts. She was lovely to look at and lovely to be around, and even if she never felt more than friendship, he would be content. He felt a little more human in her company, and he was realizing that didn't have to be a bad thing. He didn't have to share his secrets and desires to have her near. He could be safe.

As pleasant and enchanting as her touch was, he would not threaten to get it, nor would he initiate any contact between them. He didn't want to repulse the sweet girl. Her touch would have to serve as a treat he received when she was pleased with him. It was more than he deserved, but he wasn't strong enough to fight her any longer. Clearly she wished to be near him, or she wouldn't have shed tears over him shunning her. It had almost been frightening, the way his heart ached when he saw her so distressed. He wouldn't let that happen again. 

Seeing her joy at the outing had made his heart soar as it hadn't in centuries. The girl was special, and he would not snuff that light out as he had all light before her. No, she was a delicate little flame, but one he would nurture and protect. She would never truly care for him, he wasn't a fool who would delude himself into believing she would. But he cared for her, and he wasn't going to hurt her as he had hurt Baelfire.

He waited until tea time of the next day to unveil her gift. He took it with her in the great hall for the first time in over two weeks, and she smiled and told him all about the book she was reading. He would have to ask her to read aloud to him some night, seeing as she shared so much literary information with him. It was only logical to allow her enchanting accent tell him straight from the source.

“Belle, come with me.” He waited until they finished their tea, and she looked up at him in interest, taking his offered hand. She was holding it in too tight a grip to pull his free with ease, so he held it back. Her small hand fit in his as if it was made to, and the notion was so ridiculous that he shrugged it off. He led her out the back door of the castle and off to the stables.

“Why are you taking me down here? I'm not allowed out of the castle.”

“I've decided to change the rules. You're now allowed outside at any time, provided you stay within the grounds. My magic has formed an invisible barrier around the grounds, so I highly advise you stay within them. I do not mean it as a threat, but trying to get through them will not feel very pleasant. You'll only be able to with my permission.”

“I don't intend to try and escape. I've no need to, you have treated me with kindness and saw to it that all my needs were met. I won't break our deal.” She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and he nodded as the doors opened for them, closing behind them. He led her through and out to the pasture, watching her face as she looked around. It took her a moment before she saw him, but she gasped aloud, crying out “Phillipe!” The horse heard her call and cantered over to her, and she threw her arms around his massive neck, her hand sifting through his mane, and he had never wanted to be a horse before that moment. First he was jealous of a book, and now an animal. She took a few more minutes to reunite with her equestrian companion, feeding him the apple that had appeared in her hand while he perched himself on the fence.

Then her gaze turned to him, and she made her way over with a smile. She took both his hands in her own, and her skin was as soft as Bae's cheeks had been as an infant. It was almost amazing, to think any grown woman could still be so soft.

“You did this for me? You went and got him for me?” Her voice was almost choked up, and he nodded, his body working on its own accord and guiding her closer to him.

“I made a deal with your father. In exchange for us being allowed to visit, I got to take the horse home with me.”

“So you're saying I get to see my father and I get to have him?”

“Yes, that's what I am saying. Every two months for three days you and I will visit, provided you wish to.” Her eyes looked wet, and he prayed she wouldn't cry. 

“So you're giving me two gifts in one.” He shrugged lazily, looking away from her to watch the horses.

“This is merely to insure you don't get too antsy and get any ideas about attempting to stab me in my sleep.” She giggled, squeezing his hands, her thumbs rubbing over his skin. Such an odd girl. No one ever laughed at his quips. “And that won't work, by the way!”

“You're not who everyone says. I feel foolish for ever believing those ridiculous stories. You're an amazing man.” He shuddered as she ran the back of her hand across his cheek, and it took all his restraint not to lean into it like a cat.

“Let's... let’s not get carried away, I-” 

She pressed her sweet little lips to his cheek, lingering for three excruciatingly pleasant seconds before pulling back. She remained close, and he could feel her equally sweet breath hitting his face. His skin nearly burned from the touch, and he looked at her in shock, shuddering from every touch. 

“Thank you. I don't know how to repay you, but I'm going to try to find a way.” If only she knew, her lips on his cheek was one of the best things that could have came from this.

“There's no need. All I ask is that you make use of all things I offer.” He could have sworn her eyes flicked down to his lips, but it was surely his imagination playing sinful tricks on him.

“Of course I will. Thank you, Rumplestiltskin. Thank you.” She leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment, one hand still intertwined with his own, and he smiled to himself. For the first time in over three hundred years, he had made someone genuinely happy, no strings attached. Belle was the only one in this particular land he would show such kindness too, and perhaps it wasn't weakness after all. If it was, it wouldn't have made him feel like a stronger man, a man he had never been. A real man.

The deal with Belle was quickly proving to be the best he had ever made.


	7. Blood Spilling Curses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter comes with a few warnings. It contains self-harm, delirium, and deals with some dark themes. Not all can be fluffy and sweet in Rumbelle, and from this chapter on there's gonna be some angst. Don't worry, still plenty of fluff! And we get some protective Rumple, which is a personal favorite. Other than that, enjoy, and thank you for commenting and leaving a kudos on this fic!

Rumplestiltskin was far from perfect, and he would be the first to admit it. He was quick to anger and selfish, power hungry and sarcastic. But he was not forgetful, or at least he had thought. There was absolutely no excuse to have left an unlocked cabinet full of the darkest books in existence, some so dark he had dealt for them simply to keep them from the wrong hands. Some encouraged self-destructive behaviors, some put bloodthirsty thoughts into the head of whoever touched it. Some had driven people to drown themselves or jump from towers, and all it took was a touch. One touch and the darkness flowed into you, and it was difficult to purge. They were horrid even by his standard, and he should have kept them in his vault. Especially since he had someone who sought books out like a fly to a slab of beef living with him.

He knew the second she found them. He could feel the ripple of dark magic flow through the castle as she ran her fingers along the cover. He dropped the potion he'd been working on, burning liquid splashing onto his legs, glass spreading across the floor, and he ran. He ran as fast as he could, because his own dark magic could worsen it, so he couldn't use it until he knew just what book she had. He sprinted through the halls, the torches lighting as he passed. His heart was thudding violently from fear, and he tried to open the door, though it was locked, so he waved his hand, shattering the mechanism before bursting into the room.

There were several books that radiated tempting and vile magic all on the floor, and Belle was searching frantically for something. She was ripping drawers right out of the chests, her eyes dark and devoid of anything but determination.

“Belle! Belle!” He took a quick glance at the book, swallowing hard. Quite possibly one of the worst she could have chosen, and one of the hardest to shake off. She was searching for means to harm herself, and if he didn't stop her, she wouldn't stop until she was either dead or passed out from blood loss. And if she woke she would continue. It was a spell that was hard to shake, and he wasn't sure he had enough light in him. She was his light. The spell lasted a whole day, but he hadn't heard of anyone making it to half. Even those who had people who attempted to stop them didn't make it. They thrashed violently and did whatever it took, there wasn't a shred of the person they were inside. Even someone as sweet and gentle as Belle would be stripped of everything that made them who they were.

“Belle.” He approached her slowly, dodging a vase as she threw it, catching her wrists as she attempted to tear her hair out. He lowered her to the plush carpet by the fire, and her hands tried to reach for the flames. “Belle, you have to fight this off, this isn't you. You don't want to hurt yourself. Belle, you have to listen to me.” She thrashed violently, her eyes nearly black, her face twisted in anger he knew she wasn't capable of. She clawed at his hands, but there was no pain, he couldn't feel anything but panic. She hissed and snarled, kicking her feet against him. A blow to the crotch managed to make him gasp, his grip loosening just slightly, and her enhanced strength let her escape. 

She leapt to her feet, rushing to grab at the shards of vase on the floor, and he made them vanish quickly. With a thought the books were gone, and he transformed the room. The walls became enchanted so she couldn't touch them, and the floor was more or less just entirely a soft bed, and he knew it was a good move as she began to try to slam her head desperately. He was by her side immediately, taking her into his arms, pinning her own by her side.

“Belle! Can you hear me? It's me, it's Rumplestiltskin, I'm here. You have to push this aside, let me in.” She continued her mad thrashing, and he turned her around, one arm pinning both of her own, his legs locked around her slender ones as his entire body stayed behind her. His free hand came up to rest on her head, cradling it gently. “Belle, please, come back to me. I can't lose you!” He kept his face pressed to her hair, his tone desperate and fearful, the shrill facade gone and replaced with his old deep brogue. Without the fire the room was quite cold, so he conjured a blanket, covering her. Her body could shut down in this state, her mind, body, and heart were weak. If he froze her or forced her mind into sleep, she likely wouldn't wake, and he was not taking that chance. He would simply have to hold her down for the entirety of the day. He took extra care not to hurt her but to ensure his grip was tight enough that she couldn't move much beyond wild thrashing. Legend said that it was possible to enter the mind and speak to the trapped person beneath it, but it was extremely difficult. It was delicate work, basic mind reading would not do a thing, and if you probed too hard, the brain would be damaged. It wasn't simply reading a person's thoughts, her thoughts at the moment were only of her own destruction, he would have to dig beneath the curse to hear her. He had to place his voice inside her head, so she could hear it like she heard her own thoughts. It was easy to place thoughts in weak minds like most had, but Belle was intelligent, and the haze over her mind was a shield. People who were as intelligent as she was had minds that were difficult to penetrate even in a healthy and unclouded state. If she willingly accepted, it was easy and even comfortable, but in this state, she was not his Belle.

He was the most powerful magic user in any world, and this was taxing for even him. Magic was emotion, but emotions such as fear and panic could have devastating effects. He could lose control when inside her mind, and do more harm than she ever could. Tears stung his eyes as she began to cry out desperately, angry and pained like a wounded animal, still struggling against him. She was in such anguish, and all he could do was hold her and keep her body safe until the time passed. 

“Belle, please, please hold on. I'm sorry I can't do more, I really am, I don't want to hurt you and lose you.” His voice was a soothing murmur in her ear, and for a split second he could have sworn she calmed slightly. But it was likely hope placing thoughts in his head. “You are the strongest person I know, you can survive this, you'll be the first.” He tightened his grip as the struggling increased, the cries going louder, tears running down her face. “Shh, shh, I'm here, Belle. Focus on me, not this, focus on me. Please, I'm here sweetheart.” She whimpered out, her nails digging into his forearm, and he could feel blood drip down.

The clock struck on the hour, and he swallowed hard. Twenty-three more. He was a coward, and this was one of the scariest moments of his life, and he had grown so used to power that being without it was even more terrifying. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he lost her, that would be her and Bae, and the loss would crush him. It was entirely his fault too. He should have known about the books, he was so angry with himself for being so blind. She was at serious risk, if he let up his grip for even one second, she would tear into her own flesh. The longer the urges were not acted on, the worse the cravings became. She would get stronger and more desperate as time passed. His body was not mortal, but even his arms could grow tired, even his body could get weak after awhile, and he hadn't slept in three days. But he wouldn't fail Belle as he had Baelfire. He tightened his grip whenever her thrashing grew worse, and by the tenth chime of the clock, she was screaming in agony. He'd taken to speaking near nonsense, whispering anything in her ear, whether it was soothing or pleasing or encouraging. He'd even taken to telling her about other lands he could bring her to, that he would bring her to.

His arms were clawed and mangled from her nails, but his grip never wavered, and by the sixteenth chime, he was thankful for the blind attack, because it was keeping him awake. He had moved her small body so she was curled within his. Every time an arm would manage to get free she would immediately try to claw her own skin, and he had to act quickly to hold her down once more. She had marks on her face, and they were just a sign of his failure, and he quivered at the thought. He could feel the darkness radiate from her body, it was nearly tangible in the air.

A new problem presented itself. He was fairly certain he would be able to last the remainder of the curse, but what about after? No one had ever survived this, so there was no way to know what the aftermath was. For all he knew she would turn to ash, or become an empty shell. No, if there was something undesirable, he would work night and day to fix it. This was all his fault, and he already felt crushing guilt at having hurt another person he cared for. 

He decided to attempt entering her mind. He would be very careful, and with any luck, the haze was weakening. He closed his eyes, leaning his nose against the back of her head, focusing. The darkness was stifling even for him, and he was darkness incarnated. He could feel the steady ache gather in his head as he tried to reach her, grinding his stained teeth together. Even someone fighting with all their might didn't hurt this much. Darkness had desires, and this darkness desired free reign over Belle's mind. He probed and pushed, being very careful not to go too far or too hard. He pushed through the darkness, trying to listen for any thoughts of her own. 

“Rumple... Hurts. Help...” 

He could just barely detect the thought, but it was there, before the curse pushed him out as he weakened his attempt. Belle was still inside, and he knew she would be when the curse was flushed out. He just had to wait it out.

Finally, eight chimes later, her body went slack against his own, her grip loosening. She was limp like a rag doll, and all her noises silenced. He slowly sat up, his tattered shirtsleeves stained with his own blood, and he pulled her up into his lap.

“Belle, sweetheart, can you hear me?” He spoke softly, one hand going to her chest to rest over her heart. It was beating, though it was faint. Her body was frail. The human form was not meant to take in that much dark magic and survive. He swallowed hard, stroking her sweaty hair back. What would he do if she was left like this, alive but never awake? “Belle? Belle, please... I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been such a fool.” She barely stirred, and he gently placed a hand on her forehead, gasping out as her thoughts freely were transferred over to him. 

_Pain, so much pain. More pain than she ever thought possible. Throat felt raw, hands numb, insides on fire, outside icy cold. Agony, so much agony. Death, need death.Relief. So much relief. A soothing voice, strong hands on her own, a warm body to soothe the chill. Pain not gone, but the presence is stronger. Rumplestiltskin..._

He pulled his hand away. They weren't thoughts, but memories. Memories of the whole ordeal. They had flashed through him again and again, the same words repeated, but he had been able to make it out. She had been awake during it, simply trapped in a cage at the back of her head. 

It was very similar to how it felt in the early days of his curse, when the line separating the Dark One and Rumplestiltskin was clear, before they had become the same. Back when he had been a loving father, a desperate man, caged by rage and bloodthirst. These days, he supposed he was somewhere in between the two. He could think clearly, and ignore the desires for evil. Had the darkness been fully in control and Rumplestiltskin trapped, he feared what would have happened to Belle when she was brought here. Sometimes when his control slipped and he was more vulnerable, usually as he was drifting off to sleep, the darkness whispered of all the terrible things it wanted to do to the maiden, of all the ways it wanted to take. He shook the thought away, feeling sick to his empty stomach. He was the Dark One, but he wasn't dictated by his curse. He made his own decisions, not the curse. He had had hundreds of years to control it, and though he himself had become as dark as it, he decided what to do with that darkness. He was fully in control, and Belle was safe. He had kept her safe.

“R... R...” Her bloodied lips were parted as she struggled to speak, her eyes just cracking open. He was relieved to see they were blue rather than coal black.

“Shhh, It's okay. It's gone.” Both their voices sounded hoarse, and he waved a hand, bringing forth a flask of fresh, cold water. His hand gently lifted her head up, guiding it into her mouth slowly, the water running down her throat. She was sluggish at first, but eventually tried tipping his hand more, water dribbling down her chin. “Easy, sweetheart. There's plenty, this flask won't run dry. Slow down.” He moved her hand away, and she drank a bit more before he set it down, closing it. He wiped a drop away from her chin, looking down to meet her eyes. “How do you feel?”

“I... I've never been... I feel like I can't move, like I have boulders strapped to my body. I feel... frightened.” Her voice was weak, lacking it's usual angelic tone, and she sunk into him more.

“Why frightened? I promise, I'm not going to hurt you.” He sighed softly, leaning back more, shifting his legs apart so her's were tucked in.

“Not of you, never of you. It's my head...” She slumped into him more, her body going rigid as she touched his arm. She slowly pulled her hand back, seeing the blood. “I h-hurt you. Oh god... Rumple, I'm so sorry, I... I wasn't even... It was like I was blind and deaf, and whenever I tried to say anything it was like my voice was gone, and I-”

“Belle, it's okay, calm yourself. I simply had to be careful what magic I used during the curse to ensure it didn't harm you. I can heal them in no time.” His words didn't stop her from beginning to sob into his chest, and his arms tightened, his head leaning down. 

“It hurts so bad, Rumple. Every inch of me feels like a thousand white hot knives are pushing into it. Why did this happen?” He took a moment to heal any of her self-inflicted wounds. It would barely make a dent in her pain, but it would prevent her from suffering from any scarring.

“The books. Do you remember the book cabinet you found?”

“Vaguely... I just remember exploring and being in that room, and seeing an intriguing cabinet. It was... almost calling to me. So I opened it... Then after that all I remember is pain, and you. You... you held me the whole time, you protected me.” Her arms tightened but it was still so faint, she was weak and frail. She needed rest, but he knew she wouldn't yield until her curiosity and guilt were taken care of.

“The books in that cabinet are some of the darkness in existence, and I should have put them someplace no one could locate the day you came to live here. It was entirely irresponsible of me, and I sincerely apologize. It's my fault, not yours. Those books, they're cursed. They seek to destroy innocence and purity, and the more you exude those qualities, the more they pull you in. I didn't notice because if I walk by them myself, I barely feel a thing. Each soul that book takes, the curse within it grows stronger.” She was listening intently, her cheek on his chest though her face was angled up.

“It was the second I touched it that... the bad thoughts happened. When you touch it, does that happen to you?”

“No. They feed on pure souls. Mine would not make a fine meal. Yours however... Well, if I was a purity eating piece of literature, I would choose you as well. The finest in all the lands.” She giggled softly, nuzzling into him, her full weight on him.

“It still hurts, every part of me.”

“I imagine it will for some time. You see... No one has ever lived after picking that book up, excluding me as it has no influence on me. Everyone who has ever touched it has ripped themselves apart, and by destroying themselves, their soul is left for it.”

“How many has that book killed?”

“When I received it, nearly an entire village had destroyed themselves over it. The only survivor was a sickly old woman, too sick and weak to even lift more than her head. She had heard and seen the carnage from it, it lasted quite awhile. The book had appeared in the woods, and someone picked it up and brought it in.”

“But it started with me the second I touched it. How could someone carry it into a village?”

“He wasn't as pure as you. The purer you are, the quicker it seeps in. There are different forms of purity. You can have a pure mind, a pure heart, or a pure body. The book seeks any, but the purer the better. But you are pure in all three ways, so all it took was one touch. The man I imagine was pure of heart.” He absentmindedly conjured some pillows behind him, laying back on the pile, her body tucked in with his own, the thick blanket over them both.

“But how are those things determined?”

“Those pure of mind do not let thoughts of anger or vengeance cloud their heads. If someone wrongs them, they do not wish harm over them. They forgive. They also do not let substance control them, they aren't drunks. Those pure of heart are, quite simply, good. You can have both, but you cannot be pure of mind without being pure of heart. Those pure of heart do what is right, what is just. They harm only when they are endangered, and any thoughts of needless harm are shaken off.”

“So you mean... It's possible to be pure of heart but not pure of mind? You could crave vengeance or wish harm, but as long as you don't actually try to attain it, your heart is still pure?” She was incredible, so astute and vigilant even in such a weak and pained state.

“Precisely. Clever girl.” He couldn't help but smile, combing his fingers through her hair.

“And the third?”

“Ah... Well this one is rather obvious. Pure of body. Ah... Well, you're a maiden. Hence pure.” If he could blush, his cheeks would has been burning up.

“Oh... Does that mean men cannot have that one?”

“Well, no, they can. It doesn't strictly mean being a maiden. The general idea is, to this dark magic, you're pure of body if your own is saved for only the one you share True Love with. You... uh... could engage in martial activities and provided you were the man's True Love, his soulmate, then you would still qualify.” She nodded slightly, and he could see the wheels in her head spinning as she thought it all out.

“So this man had a pure heart, but not a pure mind and body?”

“Yes. There was purity enough for the book, but it took longer for it to activate. Obviously it is impossible for me to know just what he was thinking as he was long dead when I arrived, but I had a general idea. The book appeared in the woods and he picked it up, as he was drawn to it. To justify the desire for it, he told himself he would sell it. They're quite expensive looking, so he'd get a good price. He made it to the center of the village when the curse hit, and he tossed the book away before beginning to harm himself. And from then it happened to everyone. Some went straight for the book, some went to him, and he clawed them up, bit them, anything. It amplifies strength, and he was a large man, so he'd be unstoppable. Within hours everyone was afflicted, and they were all tearing themselves apart and screaming. The more the book takes, the more dark and powerful it becomes, so those who found it later would have more pain and be more gruesome. The old woman watched this unfold, unable to rise from bed, so she was able to see the book's evil as it couldn't draw her into touch it.” Belle was focused intently on him, and though he was tired, the way she was so captivated inspired him to keep talking. It was a good story, anyways.

“So then she summoned you, right?”

“Right. We made a deal. You see, this book was certainly something I wanted. I had originally planned to try and take the power out, but I quickly found that to be impossible. But while I wanted it for that reason, I wanted it away from the common folk. You see what it does.”

“I thought the Dark One only made deals that benefited him?” She was teasing him, he knew it, so he glared slightly.

“As said, I wanted the power. And even I cannot let a book that took the lives of children be attainable by anyone.”

“It... It took children?”

“They're even purer than you. The ideal source for it. Every child in the village was dead except for two newborn babies from different families. When I arrived, the woman begged I take the children and dispose of the book. I agreed to both.”

“What was her price from you?”

“Death. She wanted to die.” He couldn't keep the solemn note from his voice, a sigh drifting past his lips as he scratched his nails across her stomach. “She wanted painless and instant death and then a burial beside her deceased husband. All three of her children had died, all seven of her grandchildren too, so she had no reason to go on. Illness would have taken her within a week, perhaps quicker with no one to care for her, and she knew that. It would have been slow. All she wanted was that.”

“How did you give her it?” Her voice was soft and understanding, and he was slightly relieved she saw it as it was, and not as a cold murder.

“A potion I made. A small spoonful will make you sleep for a day straight. The whole vial will ensure a person of poor health doesn't wake, provided the body is prevented from purging. She felt nothing, she passed in her sleep and I laid her to rest with her husband and even her children and grandchildren. I found the babes homes, and I added the book to the dangerous collection once I found it was useless.”

“Why didn't you just destroy it?”

“Magic cannot be destroyed, it simply takes on a different form. Had I destroyed it, there's no telling what kind of form it would have taken. So I kept them there, thinking it would never be a problem. That was about seventy years ago, and yet... A problem.” She giggled softly, yawning as she leaned into him more.

“I'll never touch them again. You said no one has ever survived it?”

“They're going straight into my vault. You're the first.”

“It's all because of you. You held me the entire time, even if all I felt was pain and... horrid things, in the back of my mind I knew you were there. I could feel you at times, I think it was if you tightened your hold. I could also smell sandalwood and leather, and your magic. So, I knew it was you. You guided me through it all. You saved my life. Thank you.” She burrowed into him and the blanket more, her petite frame shivering as she held on tight. Another blanket covered them with flick of his wrist, this one made of thick and warm wool. 

“It's no matter. I wasn't going to let you do that to yourself. I'm just glad I was able to keep you safe.”

“I'm sorry about your arms.” She gently ran her fingers over the wounds, wincing, and he healed them one by one, shrugging.

“Minor injuries. It's better the immortal one takes the injuries, really.” She giggled, leaning into his neck. “You need to rest. I'll take you to your chamber and leave you t-”

“No! No! Please... please don't leave me.” Her voice was thick, and she swallowed hard, looking down in embarrassment. “I don't want to be alone. Everything still hurts, I want to be with you. Will you please stay with me? Just how we are... I feel better with you holding me, I feel safe.” He nodded once, laying back more comfortably. It was only natural that she would feel safe being in the same position she had been through as she survived the ordeal. 

He didn't even have to look at her to change her outfit from her tattered and stained dress into a soft and modest nightgown. He magicked his own boots away, his top changing into a fresh silk shirt as the waistcoat disappeared. It was as far as he would go. This was already an improper situation, and he wasn't going to subject her to any more of him than necessary. He didn't even deserve what she was willingly giving him, he would be a perfect gentleman. That being said, no one had ever called him a saint. He took a moment to enjoy the swell of her breast as she pressed closer, savoring the feeling of her hand on his ribcage, gripping his shirt tight. It was innocent enough to appreciate the feeling of her body, his hands remaining respectfully in place, one in her hair and one on the small of her back. Really, it would be impossible not to, she had shifted so she was pressed close, one leg tucked between his. He couldn't ignore something so enjoyable, and she didn't seem to mind, as she kept moving closer. After a moment she began to wiggle, seemingly trying to get comfortable while having no idea how uncomfortable he was becoming in turn.

“For the sake of the Gods, girl, pick a spot and stay still!” She giggled once more, rolling her eyes, hips still moving.

“I can't stay still. It still hurts, like something is moving under my skin, like hot water is in my veins.” He sighed slightly, moving a hand out and summoning a potion from his turret. He whirled it once before he uncorked the bottle, the maroon liquid glowing brightly. “What is that for?”

“It'll dull the ache you feel. Sooth it. It will also relax your muscles, which have been strained from this. Some are torn, so this will repair them. But it will make you sleep, and the trade off is you'll be colder. I and this blanket will ward the chill off, though.” The room melted back into the original state, though now they were on a bed tucked in the corner, near a large fire. Magic could only create so much artificial warmth, so the fire was welcome.

“I trust you know what is best after that. Besides, sleeping a long time sounds lovely.” He helped her sit up, pouring a bit of the potion onto a spoon that appeared in his hand. He held her jaw and tipped the mix in, covering her mouth as her eyes widened, and she swallowed. “You didn't mention it was the most vile substance I would ever taste!”

“It's certainly high ranked in the list of foul potions. But it will help you, and there are no lingering effects.” He smiled fondly, laying her back down, pulling the blankets back over them. “Are you quite sure you're comfortable with me here? I can sit by the bed, or sleep on the other side. Or I can leave the moment it sends you to sleep.”

“Please stay... I-I mean, unless you have work to do. But if you're not busy, I would really like you to be here whenever I wake up. And you must be tired too, so please sleep here. With me.” Her voice was growing sleepier, and she yawned, falling into his chest more. He chuckled, kissing the top of her head as she began to shiver, pulling another blanket over her.

“Sleep Belle. You are entirely safe, and I will remain until you wake.” She was right, he was beyond exhausted, and it was difficult to tire him out. She was out cold before he could say another word, and her arms were so tight and pleasant he was happy his offers to leave were swiftly rejected. Once he was sure she was safe and warm enough, he drifted off with her, a hand cradling the back of her head as he protected her from invisible forces. They slept in a tangle of limbs, and he hadn't slept so well in hundreds of years. But more importantly, Belle was alive and safe.


	8. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since my last update. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though I am sorry for more angst! As always leave a comment or kudos if you liked it!

He was listening to her speak, but he wasn't sure he was picking up the words. She'd been reading aloud for nearly two hours, and while he had started out spinning, he had quickly gravitated towards her. He was seated on the couch, his legs crossed neatly, his hands fidgeting in his lap. Her voice was as clear and melodic as it had been at the first line, and she spoke in an expressive tone. He knew he wouldn't be able to tell her a damn thing that happened after she finished, but he did know that her voice was too beautiful for the words to matter. He was so caught up in the sweet chime of her voice that it took him a moment to realize that it had become choked, and he turned to face her, seeing her eyes were wet.

“What's wrong, dearie? Is the writing style not up to your standards?” He nearly flinched away at the glare she gave him, and she wiped at her eyes.

“You weren't even listening...”

“I was. Not so much to the words, but I was listening to you.”

“I... I r-read the words 'her handsome hero' and it reminded me of mother.” Her voice was sadder than he ever heard it, and he wanted to take her into his arms, cradle her head, and promise her he'd never let her feel so upset again. 

“Quite the odd phrase to remind you of a woman, especially the one who birthed you!” He giggled, inwardly smacking himself across the back of the head. She let out a soft sob, covering her mouth before closing the book, glaring at him as she jumped up, trying to hasten out. “Belle, wait!” He was up just as quickly, following her timidly. “I, ah... Why did those words remind you of her, if I may ask? That was a quip, and an ill-timed one at that.”

“You make a lot of those.” She whispered it, swallowing hard as she looked down. He slowly made his way over, his hands coming up to take hold of her bare arms. He had learned to be quite gentle when he touched her, mindful of his sharp claws on her delicate skin. The girl bruised quite easily, she always had one on her arm or shoulder, presumably from bumping into things, but he never wanted to put them there. His hands rubbed along her arms, and she floated closer, her own hands moving to grip the fabric covering his stomach. 

“What meaning do those words have?” 

“Her Handsome Hero is the title of the first book my mother ever read to me. I've lost her now, but... It's what sparked my love of books, if not for her and books, who would I even be? Just an odd girl, but with no passion...”

“Belle, you are not just an odd girl. Anyone who thinks you odd is quite simple minded, as you are far more interesting and impressive than anyone I've met in all my years. Your books do not make you that way, though I will admit they've made your mind sharper than a blade.” A small smile had appeared on her face, and he squeezed her arms reassuringly.  
“It's okay, Rumple. You can call me odd even if you think those things. All my life I've been quite different.”

“Speaking to the Dark One, dear. I'm about as eccentric as they come.” It brought forth a small giggle, and she looked up at him, brightening. “Why don't you read that book, then? Perhaps give yourself some pleasant memories, yes?”

“I would but... it's not in the library. And I wish for the one my mother read to me. I know it's silly, but the one from her is special. The night we met, I had it in the war council room but left it on the table when I was taken to my chambers. I don't know what happened to it.” He felt a stab at his heart, exposed and completely vulnerable to her at this point, practically in her dainty little palm. It was his fault. Her pain was his fault.

“How... How did she die, Belle?”

“She was killed by an ogre, papa said. She was killed by one as she protected me from it.” He released her and strode away, biting his knuckle as he closed his eyes. All his fault. He could feel panic building in his chest. She would find out, and she would leave, she would hate him forever. He was going to lose her too. He was horrible, no one could ever care for him. Not his father, not Milah, not Cora, and certainly not someone as radiant as Belle. His hand nearly shook as he gripped the table, accidentally burning a handprint into it as his magic flared. The flames on the candles and in the fire rose higher as his panic and rage built, and he shoved his chair over, gritting his teeth together.

“Rumple!” He could hear her rush to him and feel her hand on him, but he backed away, shaking his head.

“Stay back, Belle! Stay back!” He held his hands up to her as he tried to escape her, but she kept her advance, his back hitting the wall. She took his grotesque, dangerous (and surely burning hot) hands into her own, pulling them up and kissing the knuckles. 

“My Rumple, please calm down, please. What's wrong? Whatever it is, let me help, let me make it okay.”

“You can't.” He hissed, yanking his hands hands free, but she was too stubborn, and quickly reclaimed them. “Go away. I don't want to talk right now.”

“I will never go away, not when I know you need me.” She spoke softly, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand, looking at him compassionately.

“I fucked something up, Belle.” Her eyes widened from the vulgarity (he had displeased her again, of course a Princess would not be familiar with such language) but she shook her head.

“Rumple, it's never too late to fix mistakes. Why don't you tell me, and we can work it out together? We can fix it.”

He was silent for a long moment.

“I killed your mother.” 

“W-what? I j-just told you it was an ogre.” She shook her head violently, a false and pained smile of reassurance appearing on her face, her grip on his hand tightening.

“The ogres were approaching for quite some time, but I sped them up. I advanced their pace so they would arrive in Avonlea faster.” Her hand fell from his, her eyes widening as she looked up at him. He angled his face away, keeping his jaw tight.

“You... you made them c-come to us faster? Why... why would you do that?” 

“Because I was tired of waiting to be summoned.”

“So because you sped them up... When we were trying to flee, they killed my m-mother.” He just nodded. He finally looked at her, his heart breaking at the sight of hurt and betrayal on her face. She backed away from him, her mouth open as she clearly wanted to say something. “That is vile.”

“In case you haven't noticed, dearie, that's all I am. Vile.” He snarled it, her words cutting him more deeply than he would ever admit, and she shook her head. She turned on her heel and marched off, keeping her head up, the doors opening for her.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. He had placed a silencing charm on the room, and smashed anything he could smash. Every cup, every plate, every piece of furniture. Even the massive table was split down the middle, glass strewn about the room. His chair was currently on fire, and he was seated under one of the windows, his back to the wall. In his hands was their cup, the sole survivor of his tantrum. He ran his finger along the rim slowly, never stopping the slow motion. His eyes had been burning for hours and though he would never admit it, his cheeks were a wet. He had come to cherish the friendship he and Belle had formed, some part of him had hoped for more. But he had destroyed that. He should have just been more patient and waited. Or even been braver and spoke to her as himself that day in the market, perhaps made a plan to see her again. 

The doors opened, and Belle walked in, a gasp falling from her lips as she took in the destroyed room. He looked up, but said nothing, simply watching her with his reptilian eyes. His vision was sharp enough to see the bags under reddened eyes from across the room. She made her way through the wreckage cautiously, approaching him. She clearly was going to alter the deal so she could leave. He watched her eyes drift down to the cup, something in her face changing, and she kicked a leg of a chair aside, kneeling down in front of him, her palms coming to rest on his knees, making him gasp. Was she going to seduce her freedom out of him?

“I did a lot of thinking last night. And reading.”

“Yeah?” He looked at her curiously, trying to search her face for any hint at what she was playing at. She looked determined, but also gentle, not as if she wanted to flay him, which would be a rightful desire.

“I read about your history. The history of the Dark One. Is it true you can see the future?”

“It is.”

“What did you see in the future for Avonlea?”

“The future is a tricky thing. There are hundreds of factors to it, and I can't quite control the visions, not well. It's not like my normal powers which are as natural as walking. The Sight is not an ability that goes along with being the Dark One, I acquired it on my own. Sometimes I only see pieces, sometimes it changes. But now matter how it changed or what pieces I saw, without my intervention, it was always the city and castle destroyed. The beasts ripped and raped their way through.”

“So... what you're saying is that it would have happened anyway? Just at a later time?”

“Yes. That's what I'm saying. Only it would have been worse, they'd have gotten you as well. I had seen it.” He tried to fight off the vile image he had seen, closing his eyes a moment and jerking his head to the side.

“I... I do not blame you for my mother's death, Rumplestiltskin.” If not for his advanced hearing he wouldn't have heard the soft words and his eyes snapped open, his mouth joining them.

“You... you don't?”

“Did you know that if you pushed them forth, she would die?”

“I knew people would die. I did not know your mother in particular would. Belle, if I had known how you would... how you would come to be... ah... If I knew I would come to care for you, I would have taken precautions. If I had seen that piece of the future I would have taken you in a more conventional way. And if I could go back, I would save her. For you.” He gently set the cup down as she moved to his side, leaning into him. He was comfortable with her touch now, and his arm went around her shoulder, tugging her closer, his legs straightening out before him. One of her's rested over them.

“I am very disappointed in what you did. You ripped families apart, and let them kill hundreds, just so you could get to me. I was... I was so lonely, Rumplestiltskin. You could have showed up on my balcony at night wishing to talk and I would have welcomed you.”

“Well, at the time I did not think you so accepting of monsters.” She shook her head, moving closer.

“I read in the book you stopped the war hundreds of years ago. Why stop that one but take many lives with this one?”

“Because there weren't yet children involved in this one.” He snarled it, and she rolled her eyes, laying her head on his chest. Her hair was a bit damp, the fresh scent of honey and roses wafting from it, and he couldn't help but lean forward into her more, breathing in lightly.

“But you left children orphaned doing this...” He froze, his eyes falling shut. Bae probably felt like an orphan at this point. What if Rumplestiltskin was dead to his son? 

“I don't claim to be good. I'm not a hero, I'm not like a knight from your books, I'm not like your towering oaf of a fiancé at home. I am selfish.”

“You just make wrong choices. Last night I told you I would not leave because you needed me, and I meant that. I will not leave for that reason, and for the most simple explanation: I do not want to. But I do want to make another deal.”

“Oh, Gods, it is never good when women want to make second deals... What do you want from me?” He didn't mention he would give her anything in any world if she just asked, nothing but even a hint of a smile required in return.

“I want you to take me to my father's castle so I can retrieve 'Her Handsome Hero.' I don't know where it is, but he must have moved it to the bookshelf in my room, or perhaps the library.”

“What? All you want from me is a book?”

“Yes.”

“I would give you the realm should you ask, any jewel or crown you want.” She wrinkled her nose, shaking her head, tapping his chest gently.

“I told you I didn't want to be a royal. All I want is this book. All you have to do is say what you want and we can strike the deal.” 

“I want...” The Dark One within had begun uttering many things, most having to do with him nestled between her delicate thighs in some way, and he tried not to let the planted thoughts disrupt their chaste embrace. His breeches did little to conceal such things, and she had taken to pressing close to him, quite comfortable with draping herself over him. He wasn't even sure if the maiden would understand should she feel such a thing, but he wouldn't take the chance of disgusting or offending her. “I want you to be honest with me about something.”

“Rumple, you don't have to make that a deal, I am always honest with you. There must be something.”

“I just want this answer. I'll take you tonight, we'll sneak in. Just answer. Do you think you could ever find it in you to forgive me? For what I did?” He looked down at her, swallowing a lump in his throat. He wasn't sure he wanted this answer. But she just laughed.

“What you did was horrible, cruel, and extremely selfish. I am very displeased with you. But I don't blame you for mother, you didn't know. I know you think you're all darkness but there is good in you, and it shows in that question. If you were as dark as they say, you wouldn't have cared about my forgiveness. I think you should do something kind for the land.” She smiled, his face scrunching up.

“Not sure if you know, but I'm not called the Kind One.” He spoke dryly, and she rolled her eyes, taking one of his hands in her own, clasping it over his stomach.

“Since you took many fathers and husbands, many families will have difficulty getting by. With less farmers, there will be less crop, and the soil is infertile. I would like if you made the soil rich and life giving, that way the people won't starve, and the crops will do well.” He considered. It was simple enough to liven the soil with his magic, and no one would ever know he did it. No one besides Belle. And it wasn't as if he was doing it out of the kindness in his heart, or to be generous. He was doing it for her.

“That can be arranged, it is a simple enough task. Consider it done, I'll cast the spell tomorrow. Tonight, we retrieve your book.” She threw her arms around him in a tight hug, essentially climbing so she was on his lap. Despite her forgiveness, he knew she was still quite broken. He could sense the sadness in her body, and he wanted to do his best to alleviate it. The book would help. She also needed some quality rest after what was clearly a sleepless night. “Belle, will you permit me to give you a small sleeping potion so you can rest peacefully? Your body needs it if you're to experience magic tonight.”

“I will on the condition you'll lay with me and also drink some.” He thought a moment. There was no harm in it. They had already crossed several barriers of what was proper, so it's not as if sleeping in the same bed was the worst thing they could do. They already had, technically. He nodded, standing with her held in his arms, and she smiled, her arms wrapping around his neck. He waved a hand and restored the room to order, their teacup moving so it was between both their chairs neatly. He carried her through the halls, stopping halfway between their rooms. 

“Yours or mine?”

“Mine, yours is always frigid. I can never stop shivering when I clean it.”

“I would warm it if you ask. And it's cold because I prefer to use a lot of blankets.” She rolled her eyes, tugging his hair on the left, and he snarled. “I am not the horse.” She giggled softly, leaning on his neck as they arrived in her room. She turned the knob for him and he walked in, the fire roaring to life. He laid her on the bed, and with a wave of his hand, she was in a comfortable yet modest nightgown. She climbed into bed quickly, laying back on the pillows to watch him. He could get used to seeing her sprawled out on bed waiting for him. He made his way over, changing himself into cotton breeches and a simple tunic. He climbed in on the other side, putting as much distance between them as he could, and she scoffed.

“Rumple, don't be silly. You held me me for a day straight, and then slept with me still in your arms. A little contact won't kill you.” He nodded slowly. He didn't want to hurt her feelings if he said no. Since he had saved her she had grown much more attached to him. The books definitely had an impact on her, one that perhaps she wasn't talking about. He would have to watch her closely. They both scooted until they were in the middle, and she immediately laid her head on his chest and draped her arm over his stomach. He was wrapped around her scent, and his arm coiled around her shoulder. His other hand traced slow circled on her arm with his nails. 

“You need to take the potion.”

“I don't think I need it. I feel relaxed enough like this, I'll be able to sleep.” 

“If you insist. Tonight, after we wake, we'll break into your castle and get that book of yours.” She smiled and nuzzled her head into his chest more.

“My Rumple... Thank you. Once I have that book I'll feel a lot better.” 

“I'll get you it, sweetheart. Promise.” She nodded, and he waved a hand so the curtains closed, blocking the morning sunlight from the room. 

“Oh, Rumplestiltskin? Just one more thing.”

“And what might this thing be?”

“I don’t have a fiancé.” He smiled, squeezing her close and nodding. She said nothing else, just sighed contently and pressed closer to him. His enchanted eyesight allowed him to watch her face, and within minutes, he watched her eyes close, and then her breath was sweet and even. She let out a noise of content in her sleep, and he allowed himself to relax more. He joined her surprisingly quickly, falling asleep with her on his chest. His last thought was that when they woke, he'd bring her only happiness and no more pain. The prospect of her happiness was enough to keep the nightmares at bay. He dreamt of bright blue diamonds of eyes, honey and roses, and locks soft as silk.


	9. Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like this next chapter, as always let me know what you think! Also, big thanks to gamezees who has become my beta! I would like to issue a warning. The content within the italics in this chapter is fairly gory, so if you don't like that, I advise you skip the italics. It gets gory after the parenthesis. Other than that... Enjoy!

He'd been laying awake for a solid hour as Belle slumbered against him as if she was under a sleeping curse. He had slept for a few hours before the usual nightmares woke him from his peace. He was antsy and wanted to move, but moving would mean losing the full body contact he had, and it was a sickening idea. He had taken to counting how many times her heart beat each minute, the steady thump comforting and enthralling. His advanced hearing was able to be attuned to a specific sound with just a bit of magic, and while it was useful in many ways, this was the best use he'd ever had for it.

But you could only count the heartbeat of a fair and soft woman for so long before that grew boring as well. He gently shifted her along him, freeing up her hair, beginning to braid it. Braiding hair was simple enough, he recalled the movements of an old spinner with a drunk of a wife. He had braided her hair whenever she was ill so she did not vomit on it, and though she was never grateful, he had tried his best to be a suitable husband.

He gritted his teeth, shaking his head slightly. Belle was nowhere near that cruel or spiteful. She had shown him forgiveness. And he believed in his heart that had she been the one he had hobbled home to with his gnarled injury, she would have accepted his reasoning. Perhaps he would tell her the tale and disguise it as a short fictional story to see her reaction. Belle was deeply compassionate. If anyone could look at the action as anything other than cowardice, it would be her.

He twisted her soft, fragrant hair into a neat and sturdy braid, though he insured it would not pull her scalp. She had a strand of fringe hanging in her face, and he hummed, summoning some freshly spun gold from the night before. Before everything had gone wrong. He waved a hand and the gold shifted into a clip, and he used it to pin the extra hair back, exposing her face and making her look most lovely. She looked beautiful with his gold on her, and he wanted to drape her in fabrics and jewelry made from it. Perhaps he'd create a replica of the dress she wore when they met, with solid gold stitching on it.

She sighed softly in her sleep, shifting closer to him, her hand grabbing a fistful of his shirt. Her cheek was nestled against his chest, and he vaguely wondered if he made a comfortable pillow. She had been quite eager to have him in her bed, innocently so of course, which meant she enjoyed his company. And he quite enjoyed the feeling of her warm body against his, all soft curves and delicate skin, the scent of roses and honey in his nose. Her legs shifted every so often, dainty feet running over his legs, one leg eventually wrapping around his.

Belle then let out a muted whimper, her head shifting violently to the side. The action got his full attention, and he looked down at her in concern. “Belle?” He tilted his head, watching her eyebrows knit in distress. She was sweating, and he wiped some away from her brow. He took a breath, laying his hand against her forehead and closing his eyes.

_She was hidden beneath a table, trembling against the chest of an older woman. Her mother held her in a protective embrace even as massive and hideous feet came into view. The entire room shook as they stomped, and soft whimpers came from the frightened young woman. Her mother held her through it all, even as the table was thrown off them. The Ogre roared down at them._

_(Here, the dream grew foggy and it became painful to stay inside it, though Rumplestiltskin fought the force trying to push him out.)_

_Her mother pushed her away and launched herself in sight of the beast. Belle watched in horror as the beast tore her mother limb from limb. She screamed as it ripped her apart, Belle sobbing and pleading. Even in her dying moment she screamed for Belle to keep back, she was protecting her only child with everything in her. Blood was splattered on the walls, and then there was silence as her head fell from her body, body parts in the hands of the vile creature and on the floor, organs as spread out as well. They advanced on Belle just as the doors flew open, dozens of men rushing in, all their efforts going to killing it. One laid a massive paw on Belle, and she was knocked back, her head hitting the floor. She seemed unconscious but she was indeed awake, laying on her side. Her eyes were closed and she couldn't move, but she seemed to be able to hear as her brows were knit in concentration._

_A loud gasp and then the voice of her father. “My Gods... My Colette... What of my daughter?”_

_“She's unharmed, sir, unconscious however.”_

_“Good. I need her marriage to Gaston more than ever. We must call the patron fairy and ensure Belle doesn't remember any of this. She won't marry him. She can carry on with the death of her mother, but not this gruesome scene. Make sure she doesn't wake.”_

_Belle opened her eyes, looking at her father in shock. “P-Papa... Mother died and...” She sobbed, the pain and trauma hitting her hard, the realization that she lost both her mother and father in one day filling her with shattering pain. “A-all you care for is my marriage?”_

_He smiled sadly. “Knock her out.” A knight raised a hand and everything went black. ___

__Rumplestiltskin gasped as he was thrown completely from the nightmare, and that was when Belle's screaming became more than an image in his head. She was screaming and crying for her mother, sitting upright in the bed. He was truly powerless, and all he could do was pull her into his arms. She struggled a moment before she seemed to realize who he was, and then she melted into him, sobbing._ _

__“I'm here Belle, I'm here. It's alright, I'm here.”_ _

__“R-Rumple, why can't I ever go past that? Why? The Ogre roars and that's all I can ever see! I never see what's after! Why?” She pounded her fists against his chest, and he let her, swallowing hard as he said nothing. He knew exactly why. The dream was a memory, though Belle herself only had access to the first half. That was what she was able to recall. He had felt the magic try and keep him away from it, though his own was formidable enough to let him fight it. Someone with magic had extracted the memory from Belle, thus preventing her from seeing the rest. However, Belle was smarter than most gave her credit for, and spells for erasing memories were often more difficult with more intelligent people. That was why she was having such nightmares. Had he been the one to remove it, she wouldn't be witnessing such horrors._ _

__“I... don't know...”_ _

__“You don't know? You're the Dark One! I know you know!” She smacked his chest again, sinking into him. He rocked her gently._ _

__“You're right... I do know. But Belle... It's best you not. Trust me when I say this.” She shook her head vigorously, gripping his shirt and looking at him tearfully. He could remove it completely. She wouldn't have to dream such things, and she wouldn't have to wake to such pain. He could create a new memory for her, the memory of her mother simply dying peacefully in her sleep. It would be simple, so very simple, and though she would mourn, she wouldn't have to despair in this way. She would be able to take solace in the fact that her mother did not face such a gruesome end._ _

__But Belle wanted honesty from him. And if he created a false memory for her, he'd be no better than her father and the fairy who took the memory from her. She at least deserved the right to choose the burden of the memory. In the end, if it caused her so much pain that she couldn't function, he could then go forth and change it._ _

__He sent a gentle pulse of magic through her, just enough that her body and mind calmed. He didn't touch her memory, all it did was allow her rational thoughts to return. She stopped writhing and sobbing, pulling back enough to look up at him. She took a shuddering breath, her hand resting over his surely racing heart._ _

__“Why can't I remember, Rumplestiltskin? I... I don't even know if that dream is real. I know an Ogre killed mother. I know, she's dead. But I also know that when my father told me, he seemed... odd. As if he was hiding something.” She was looking up at him with round and watery eyes, and she had never looked younger to him. This was the Belle that was hidden by bravery and wisdom and a desire for adventure. Underneath that was a pained girl who had lost her mother and had no idea how. He could feel the fear radiating from her._ _

__“Belle... We should prepare to go to your father's castle. This conversation is a lengthy one, and I know you want that book as well. Let's get the book, and then you and I will sit and discuss this.” She thought a moment before slowly nodding, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She stood from the bed, reaching at her hair curiously, turning to look at him._ _

__“My hair was not in a braid when I went to sleep...”_ _

__“I ah, I had grown bored waiting for you to wake.” He realized how he should have woken her up. He'd have spared her that pain, at least for one night. He was certain the dark books had a hand in this as well. Her mind was more vulnerable now. He slowly stood, looking her over. Her eyes had dark circles, and he could see tension in her body. Whatever he was going to do, he had to decide on it very soon. It was taking its toll on Belle._ _

__“Of course. It feels like a fairy might have put it there. This type of magic does not mix well with what I am. However, my magic is strong enough to penetrate it. I just need a moment of silence, if you will.” She nodded immediately, moving to stand slightly behind him. He closed his eyes, holding his hands up to try and feel for the magic. He began to unravel the spell. It was indeed a fairy, though the only fairy that was even close to a match for him was Reul Ghorm herself, and it had not been put up by her. It took him around a minute to completely destroy it, and Belle gasped as the clear barrier was dissolved away, as if hundreds of creatures were eating it at once._ _

__“Amazing.” She smiled, and before he could speak she had his hand, and she was dragging him along. They weren't exactly a stealthy pair, her feet were dainty but her boots were clunky so she dragged them slightly. He inwardly snickered. He certainly had himself a prim and proper princess. He waved his hand so the door opened despite being locked, and she quickly shrank back as she walked through, ending up pressed against him. He swallowed hard, his clawed hand coming up to her waist, leather against leather. “There are guards around the corner.” She turned to look up at him and he nodded slightly, leaning around her and flicking his wrist, freezing them._ _

__“Simple. Come.” He was the one to lead this time, walking along with her in tow, his strides long and purposeful. Each time they encountered anyone he simply froze them. It grew tedious eventually, but Belle didn't want to use magic to go to her room. He didn't blame her for wanting to walk the halls once more, so he bit his tongue. He followed her up the stairs, and she pushed a door open. It was her bedroom, and he remembered sitting with her in it as they sealed her fate and his own._ _

__“Do you miss it?”_ _

__“What?” She turned to face him curiously, closing the door behind them, her hand still in his own._ _

__“Living here. Your own room.” It was a silly question. She was supposed to be his captive, yet he was asking her for her opinion on his own deal. But calling her a captive was foolish and insulting. She was his only friend, and they both knew he'd let her leave if she wished it._ _

__“This was my room. And I don't miss it as much as I thought. I have more freedom with you. You've given me everything, there isn't much to miss. I do miss papa, but it seems he doesn't respect my decisions. I don't know if I'll be visiting like he wanted.” She squeezed his hand, her other hand laying over his. “It's odd to explain. But being here... This was something from my childhood. I feel as though when I left with you, I was finally a woman. Usually that happens with marriage or being bedded, but it happened when you took me. That's when I made my own choices, when no one decided anything for me. And I should thank you for it.” She smiled sweetly, tucking his hair behind his ear before pulling her hand free, beginning to search her bookshelf._ _

__He looked around her room as well, attempting to help. He vaguely recalled what the book looked like. He located a small jewelry box, glancing over his shoulder to check that she was occupied before he opened it, unable to resist. Belle wore little jewelry in the Dark Castle, so he was curious about what pieces she liked. He'd have to give her gifts on holidays, after all. The pieces were all simple, nothing overly gaudy, which was as he expected. He opened the top part which was a poor decision as it began to play a jingle. He fumbled to close it, looking over to see Belle giving him a playful glare._ _

__“Rumplestiltskin, are you snooping through my possessions?”_ _

__“Only fair considering you snoop through every room in my castle.” She giggled, continuing her assessment of the bookcase. She sighed softly._ _

__“I can't find it...” He walked over, standing beside her to try and help._ _

__“Is there another area with books?”_ _

__“Yes, the library. My father must have put it there.”_ _

__“Lead the way.” She nodded, and he felt a pang when she didn't take his hand, simply walking ahead. He followed closely, all his insecurity washing away as she looped her arm through his. His sensitive hearing picked up the sound of footsteps, so he quickly pulled her into an alcove. She was pressed to the wall, and he quickly stifled her startled gasp with a hand, though she didn't struggle away. She leaned back into him, and he knew it was because she had grown accustomed to his arms and their security. He supposed that happened when you protected someone for an entire day straight._ _

__“So then I shot her right through the eyes.” He snarled slightly as he heard the voice of her former fiancé, and he felt Belle's nails dig into him._ _

__“A doe, milord? Why bother hunting a female with no antlers?”_ _

__“Simply for fun. I didn't even take the body.” He laughed, and Rumple shook his head. He'd never been one for hunting animals. He supposed the fondness was leftover from his humble roots. The only animal he'd needlessly killed was simply a sacrifice to make Regina more serious in her training. It wasn’t for fun like Gaston's kill._ _

__“I should shoot him between the eyes. And wring his useless neck.” His eyebrows shot up at Belle's out of character words, and he looked down at her in shock. Her voice was lower and darker than usual, and the tone sent a slight chill up his spine. They weren't her words. He could feel a flare of darkness from her body, and he knew it was a lingering effect from the book. He would have to search for a cure before it grew worse._ _

__“Belle, you don't mean that, that isn't you.” He spoke softly into her ear, tightening his arms reassuringly. She leaned on his chest, pressing closer, shaking her head slightly. The eerie feeling vanished, Belle returning to him._ _

__“It isn't... I don't know where that came from... What's wrong with me, Rumple?” Her voice was feeble, and he sighed softly, turning her to face him. He leaned down, his hands shifting to her shoulders, squeezing._ _

__“It's from the book. I don't know exactly what it is, but I assure you, I'll figure it out. You have nothing to fear.”_ _

__“I'm so sorry Rumple. I should have never touched that horrid thing.” She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, sniffling, and he held her back, rubbing a gentle circle._ _

__“It wasn't your choice. You have no need to apologize. It is I who should be sorry. I'll find a way to make it stop.”_ _

__“It still hurts sometimes... Like right now. Whenever those thoughts pop into my head, pain accompanies it. Just enough to ache.” Her voice was muffled by his shoulder, and he wondered how she could stand cuddling into the stiff dragonhide. He supposed she'd want to hold him regardless of what he wore, which was an exhilarating and confusing throught._ _

__“I vow to you, I will fix it. When you have more energy, I'll examine you and try to get more accurate details. But for now, let me get you the book.” She nodded, pulling him from their little hideaway, jogging down the hall now. It was clear she was as ready to leave as he. She pushed a door open, leading him into a large library. Though, it wasn't as large as the one he had given her. They both searched the shelves, and she let out an excited gasp after a few minutes._ _

__“Rumple! We found it!” She held up a well-loved book, her smile bright, and he smiled back. She rushed over and took his hand, laughing happily, and his heart nearly beat out of his chest as she pressed her lips to his. It was a brief peck, but it filled him with dread. He had felt something within him shift. It wasn't enough to alter anything, but he was absolutely certain that he had felt the Dark One within him weaken. Belle's kiss had weakened his curse for a moment, and the thought was terrifying, because that meant something he was not yet ready to think about. He felt miserable. He couldn't even enjoy the fact that Belle had kissed him on the lips because of what this meant for them._ _

__“Wonderful, dearie. Shall we go now?” He watched her face fall from his lack of enthusiasm, and she pulled away, nodding. He winced slightly, closing his eyes. He couldn't do this to her. Seeing her look disappointed and hurt was dreadful, so he forced a smile. “Though I think this calls for a celebration when we get back to the castle.” Her smile returned, and she nodded, holding her hand out. He took it, and they disappeared in smoke, appearing in the kitchen. His eyebrows shot up as she sank into his arms suddenly, clutching him, and he held her up._ _

__“Rumple... I don't feel well...”_ _

__“Belle! Belle, are you alright?” He could feel how weak she was, so he lifted her up entirely. He carried her through the halls, going right to her bedroom. He used magic to change her into a soft nightgown, and he tucked her in, sitting on the edge. She looked up at him weakly, and he could see her swallow a lump in her throat._ _

__“What's happening to me...?”_ _

__“It seems you're sick from the exposure to magic. You took in more dark magic at once than any mortal ever. Belle, people aren't supposed to live when they touch those books. As far as the laws of magic go, you're supposed to be dead.” She still clutched her book, though one hand moved to grip his hand. Her own was clammy and wet, yet she was shivering violently. He pulled her thick sheep's wool quilt up and covered her with it._ _

__“Am I d-dying?”_ _

__“No. No, it's not killing you. I believe it's trying to take you over. The books need willing offers, and you ending your own life counts as that. It's trying to weaken you to the point that you'll do it on your own accord.” She nodded slowly, leaning back and sighing out._ _

__“What do we do? I feel just as I did when i woke from the spell.” She was trying to pull him closer, so he complied, sinking down beside her._ _

__“I'll figure it out. There must be someway to purge the darkness from you without hurting you. And I'll find it. For now, I'm going to have to keep a close watch on you. And I would like if you'd take sleeping draughts. I have some made from natural ingredients, no magic, therefore they won't have negative interactions. They'll just make you sleep soundly. No nightmares, and it'll give me time to research without being afraid to leave you alone. Is that alright?” She nodded quickly, and he could see the trust in her eyes. He hoped it wasn't a mistake for her to place her trust in him. He summoned the mix, gently tipping the appropriate amount into her mouth, helping her swallow it. She was asleep instantly._ _

__He refused to let anything happen to her, regardless of the cost. Magic had taken enough from him in his existence. He'd be damned if he lost Belle, he'd slip completely into the darkness, and there was no telling what the Dark One would do. He had thought he was nothing without Baelfire, but then he'd found Belle. If he was without them both, then he would truly be nothing. There wasn't anything to live for without them, and she was the key to getting him back. If he lost Belle, he would lose his hope, his son, and the only light he had seen in centuries. He'd turn to dust. She was more than a piece to a puzzle, she was more than a prophecy. And if his suspicions about what the chaste kiss had stirred were true, than she was more powerful to him than his curse. As he looked down at her, he knew he would die for her. He hesitated slightly before leaning down and kissing her on the forehead. He would not lay with her for long, but he would set up his workbench in the bedroom. He had much to do, but he also was her guardian now. He'd never let the memory of her bring him sorrow. He would save her. He had to._ _


	10. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this is a bit late, and on the shorter side. Hopefully the coming chapters will be worth it, things are gonna pick up in multiple ways ;) Leave a kudos if you enjoyed, or leave me a comment, I appreciate them all.

Belle had slept for an entire day straight while he researched and experimented tirelessly. He kept a watchful eye on her the entire time, ensuring she was safe and never too hot or cold. She had broken out into a fever, and he was thankful she was asleep from the medicine. He didn't want her to suffer more than she already had because of him.

He was steadily growing more and more frustrated. He couldn't find any book that told him a damn thing about what was happening to her. It was magic specific to the dark things she had touched, and due to the fact that she was the sole person to ever survive, there was nothing to even give him an idea of where to start. He sighed heavily as he closed yet another book, thankful his powers allowed him to read faster than most. It had been just as useless as the last book.

In addition to this, he also had another issue at hand. Belle's brief kiss had made his curse waiver, and that was lethal. Should she ever wish to kiss him in a deeper way, he was certain the curse would break. And he needed his power, he needed it to continue his work and get to Baelfire. So in addition to curing Belle, he also had to figure out a way to block out the effects of her kiss. He wasn't brave enough to give it the name it deserved yet. He didn't want that hope if it had just been his imagination.

And on top of all that, he still had a monster to groom. Regina wasn't entirely ready to cast the curse, and he had been neglecting that work in favor of Belle lately. There was still a need for more darkness in her heart, and even after that, he had a few more years before the curse would be cast. He also had to ensure that when it was, he and Belle would be together in it. Even if he didn't remember her during the time, she was one of the only two people he'd ever want to spend twenty-eight years with. He would make sure they had a nice life together, though where their relationship would be then was uncertain to him. He wasn't able to see anything about their future, and he was desperate to know what they'd be.

_Lovers. _What he wanted them to be was perfectly clear to him. Though lovers sounded too shallow, too focused on the physical. The physical aspects didn't mean much to him despite his cursed body's instincts to take what was desired. In a perfect world, someday Belle would agree marry him. But Rumplestiltskin's world was far from perfect. That would be a happy ending, something villains like him didn't get.__

__Perhaps Belle could help him to change for the better. He'd never be a charming Prince. But perhaps she would at least make him worthy of happiness, of her affection. Hate and access to power could make a monster. But surely love and kindness could make a worthy man. He'd never be a hero, (the word made him sneer) but perhaps he'd be decent again._ _

__For all he knew, his curse needed to break for him to find happiness with Baelfire and Belle. Belle's kiss seemed to be able to break it, at least with more force, and Baelfire had only wanted away from him when he took it on. Perhaps, after he was reunited with his child, he would go forth and ask Belle to break it. If he could have both his son and Belle, would he really need his power? He'd made that mistake with Bae once before. He wouldn't make it again._ _

__He heard a soft groan of distress, looking up from the useless book his eyes were skimming. Belle was shifting about, her blue eyes open and full of distress. Within half a second he was by her side, his hand pressing to the back of her forehead. She was on fire. She sobbed softly, holding her self and curling into a ball, her eyes closing again._ _

__“Rum...ple. It hurts,” she whispered, and his withered heart broke. He needed to find the source of the pain. Perhaps he could try and temporarily freeze whatever darkness was shifting inside her. He just had to be careful when using magic on her. He gently shifted her onto her back, pulling her weak arms apart with ease. His hand glowed a soft pink color as it hovered over areas of her body. He felt a twinge of the pain, and he realized with a chill it was right over her heart. He had to tread carefully. “Rumple! Please... Make it stop...”_ _

__“I'm going to try, sweetheart, I just need to figure out what is wrong. I promise, I'll make you feel better.” He cupped her cheek, and she shook her head, sobbing._ _

__“P-please kill me. Please... It hurts so bad... My head is full of terrible thoughts. If you don't I will, it's trying to make me.” He swallowed a lump in his throat, shaking his head. His eyes were burning, but he simply couldn't allow himself to cry. He had to be strong for Belle._ _

__“That's what it wants, dearest. It wants you to die. But I'm not going to let you, I will s-”_ _

__“Just kill me! I know you've done it before. I've read about taking hearts out! Take mine out and crush it!” She was screaming the words, and her eyes shifted from blue skies to the color of blood stained hands in the light of the moon. She began to scream, and he restrained her body as she thrashed about like mad. He toyed with the idea of taking her heart out, though certainly not to crush it. Her body may have been more resilient that way, and he had felt the darkness in it. He wanted to see._ _

__“Belle, close your eyes.” He couldn't bare to look at them, the shade and lack of feeling was genuinely unsettling him. He was surprised to see she obeyed, but that might have been the darkness bending to the master of darkness. He waved a hand to freeze her body, numbing it before plunging his hand into her chest and pulling her heart from it. He gasped._ _

__Her heart was swirling with blackness. He hasn't seen it beforehand, but he was absolutely certain it would have been untouched. It almost looked like it could have been his own. It pumped weakly in his hand, and he knew it was infected by darkness. This was where it had chosen to take root before it ate away at her soul. Perhaps it would slow if it wasn't in her chest._ _

__That brought on another problem. Different people acted differently without their hearts. Cora was the prime example of the worst way a person could be. He believed the reason for that was that she was already a bad person before ripping it out. And she hadn't wanted to feel. Her love for him, if it had ever existed, wasn't strong enough to surpass a lack of heart. He had a nagging fear that if he kept Belle's heart out, she'd never feel for him again. That was utterly terrifying. But, if he was the one to take and hold it, perhaps he could simply not exert any control of will over it, thus allowing her to remain herself._ _

__He waved a hand to unfreeze her, still holding her heart gently, and she looked at him in surprise. Her eyes shifted back to their normal color, and she leaned back, much more relaxed. He decided it didn't matter if she never cared for him again. If she was happy and safe and free of pain, that would be enough._ _

__“Rumple...? That's really mine? It's so black.” She sounded horrified, and he couldn't blame her. Belle wanted to be a hero, and this wasn't a good sign of that to her._ _

__“It's not yours, it's from the curse on you. But I assure you, I'll fix it. I'll fix you.” She took his hand, laying back weakly. His hand absentmindedly ran over her heart, and she shivered, smiling slightly._ _

__“It feels a lot better with you holding it. I feel safe. Keep it out... But you have to promise you'll keep it with you.”_ _

__“You trust me, the Dark One, with your heart?”_ _

__“Yes...”_ _

__“You insane girl.” He spoke affectionately, teasing rather than malicious, and she giggled softly, laying her hand over his._ _

__“Right now, you're the only person in the entire realm I trust. And I don't think I could ever trust anyone else with something like my heart.” She had grabbed the collar of his shirt, and she was trying to tug him down. He cautiously allowed her to, ready to flee if she tried to kiss him, but instead she hugged him tightly, holding him on top of her. He could feel her heart surge in his hand he glanced down at it. There was a small spot of golden light in it now, piecing through the darkness. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was glad something within her was returning to normal. He gently brushed his thumb over the spot, the touch making it briefly glow brighter. Very peculiar._ _

__“I promise you, your heart is safe with me. I'll never hurt you or use it against you. Right now, it's safest that it isn't inside you. This will slow the spreading of the curse.” He felt her nod against his neck, and she ran a hand through his hair slowly, nails pressing into the nape of his neck. She hasn't lost any of her affection, it seemed. But he also hadn't altered her behavior or commanded her in any way, and she hadn't commanded herself. If anything, she was more of herself without it, right now. He kissed the side of her head softly, thankful that kiss didn't seem dangerous to him._ _

__“Do you really think you can cure me?”_ _

__“You see, Belle, I'm a very determined man. If I want something, I will have it. I won't rest until you are back to normal and safe.”_ _

__“Why do you care about me?” He pulled back slightly at her soft question, staring down at her. It was a fair enough question, but it was one he didn't have an answer before. Not a short one that was easy to say, at least. His mouth opened and closed a few times as he struggled to find an appropriate answer. There was one. But he wasn't even ready to admit that to himself._ _

__“Because you're Belle. You're very special to me.” It was a cheap answer, but she seemed too drained to push. She smiled, leaning in to press another feather soft kiss to his lips. He could feel it weaken him, and he swallowed hard. It was torture. Belle wanted to kiss him and he couldn't even kiss back. But he couldn't even be sure that she truly wanted to. Perhaps it was an emotional response to the trauma she was dealing with, and she was just latching onto him as he made her feel secure. She couldn't have romantic feelings for him._ _

__“Why don't you kiss me back...? This is the second time we've kissed... Or I've kissed you.” She suddenly looked mortified. “Oh god... You don't want to kiss me. I'm so sorry, Rumple, I should have asked, I-”_ _

__“No, no, that's absolutely untrue. I very much do want to kiss you. I just cannot right now. There is something I must take care of, and I will explain it all to you soon.” His ugly hand caressed her silken cheek, his hand massive next to her head. She nodded slightly to show she understood, laying back tiredly._ _

__“Please just keep my heart on you... Please. It doesn't feel right, it didn't when it was inside me. It only seems okay when you hold it.” Her voice was soft, and he pulled the blankets up over her more as her teeth chattered. He waved a hand, making the fire increase in size._ _

__“Of course. If I can't hold it I'll keep it by my side, or in my pocket. I won't let it out of my sight or possession, I promise.”_ _

__“You really think it'll be okay, Rumple?”_ _

__“I know it will be.” It had to be._ _

__“Will you bring the books you're reading over and sit in bed with me while you work?” Her voice was so sweet and he found himself nodding before the request even registered in his mind. He walked over and took a few of the books, waving a hand so he was in his cotton pants as he climbed into bed. He looked over on the beside table, handing her her mother's book, watching her smile happily. She hugged it against her, shifting around to try and get warm. He conjured a quilt to lay over both of them. She snuggled over to him, laying her head on him. He instead wrapped his arm around her so the front of his arm went across her protectively, and yet she was able to hold the book up. She picked her own book up, and they went silent as she reminisced and he researched._ _

__Eventually, the book slumped against her chest as sleep took her, and he marked her place with a ribbon, setting the book down. She looked absolutely precious and painfully beautiful as she slumbered against him. He ran his hand along her gently, her heart in his other hand whenever he turned the page. Eventually, he decided to rest it over his chest, near his own, though when he did, he was flooded with warmth and feelings of love. She smiled and giggled happily in her sleep, and his eyes remained wide. Just another thing to figure out._ _

__He had a full plate, and it felt like the weight of several world's was resting on his shoulders. He was grateful for his nearly limitless power. Had he been a normal man again he would have been sobbing in the corner from how overwhelmed he was. At least his curse gave him the strength and ability to truly take care of her and all his other responsibilities. The coward he was before would have been curled up in a terrified ball of tears by now. Luckily, he was well equipped to help Belle while continuing his more selfish endeavors._ _

__He wished there was a way to spin whilst he laid in bed. The closest alternative was to knit, so that is what he did. Before he even registered what he was making he had a cozy purple hat in his hands. He shrugged, pulling it over Belle's head and ears. It would help with the icy cold that wouldn't release her. He didn't sleep a wink all night, he alternated between knitting, researching, turning random bits of straw into gold, and simply holding Belle's beating heart. He didn't sleep a wink all night, he alternated between knitting, researching, turning random bits of straw into gold, and simply holding Belle's beating heart in his hands. He had placed a preservation spell over if, thus ensuring it wouldn't worsen, at least for a few days. The magic couldn't be entirely stopped, but this was at least a way to have more time before she got worse._ _

__He was willing to go on great and dark routes to find his son. He was willing to do anything to get him back. And he realized now that he was willing to do the same to ensure Belle was happy, healthy, and safe, ideally with him forever. He would do anything for both of them, and Belle had taught him he had room for that. His heart may have been withered and dark, but the feelings he had for them kept it from turning to dust in his chest. As he looked down at the heart that glowed gold whenever he touched it, he realized that right now, he was keeping Belle's from failing. He pulled her closer, closing his eyes to process the epiphany. Whatever it was between them, it was great and powerful magic he could not let himself dwell on just yet. He had to save her first._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I just wanted to say this issue with Belle's heart has been my plan for awhile, I did not account for (OUAT SPOILERS) something similar happening to Rumple's heart, but I cannot change it, nor do I want to. I plan on handling things far differently so I hope you guys don't mind.
> 
> And special thanks to my beta Gamezees.


	11. Any Curse Can be Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry this has been months late. I don't know if anyone is even out there, but I want to try and start writing more frequently again. This chapter is a bit short but it's because it's setting up for the next part of the plot.

She hardly ever moved from the bed, but his brave warrior still smiled every time their gazes met. He had modified the room as the windows made her nervous, as did the large spaces. They were in a simpler room now, with a fireplace, attached bathing chamber, and a large bed. There was just enough space for a work bench. The simplicity made her feel much more comfortable. Her mind was still trying to reclaim memory of the Ogre attack, and when she got distracted she grew prone to panic and fear. The smaller space made her feel safer. The bed was surrounded on three sides by wall now, allowing her to nestle comfortably in and watch him work.

She was as sweet as ever. She still laughed at every quip, but something had changed. Now, her once affectionate and testing touches were more intimate. They were still small and innocent. Touches like fingers brushing the back of his neck or toying with his hair. Sometimes her hands would rub down his chest and across his stomach, and ever so often, she'd place a bold kiss to his jaw or throat.

It had been three days since he removed her heart at her request, and her affection remained unwavering. He hadn’t exerted control over it at all, so every action was her's. He could detect a slight difference, but nothing like the ways he'd known others to act without a heart. He couldn't even imagine how dangerous he'd be without one. 

He was hunched over his workbench, reading thick texts. He hadn't found anything that would help in the slightest. No one survived the books, and generally anyone who had a heart that dark wanted it. Or they were too far gone to care. Removing darkness from a heart was not a common practice, nor was it safe. But he wondered if it was possible to absorb the darkness himself. He was the Dark One, surely he was an adequate host for what plagued Belle. A bit more darkness wouldn't hurt him. And even if it would, he would risk it for her.

He heard a soft whimper and then chattering teeth, looking up. Belle was shifting in the bed, clearly freezing. He quickly swept over to her side, covering her in another blanket. She wore thick socks constantly now, and even had a blanket he'd enchanted to have the constant warmth one would have if by the fireside. Yet every day she grew colder. Had he been unable to adapt himself so heat didn't influence him, he would have melted.

He turned away from her to return to his reading. There had to be something within the massive archive of his library. He didn't exactly have a favorable reputation, and he'd sooner stab himself with his dagger than request help from a fairy. If it came down to it, there were many rituals that could work. A life for a life. Her life was worth that of the entire kingdom to him, and while she wouldn't approve of it, he'd rather have Belle alive and angry with him than dead because of him.

“Rumplestiltskin. Take a break.” Her voice wasn't any less soothing than it had been before. Her accent still caressed his name like silken sheets, honey dripping from every syllable. He closed his eyes a moment, turning to face her. He snapped a finger so he was in his cotton tunic and pants, and she lifted the blankets for him. He climbed in beside her, and she threw herself into his arms, laying close to him. Her heart in his pocket thudded faster. 

“How do you feel, Belle?” He ran a gentle finger along her cold skin slowly, looking down at her in concern. She nuzzled into his chest, her face pressing into his throat.

“So weak. Like I couldn't get up even if that's all I wanted. But I also feel very cozy in here. Thank you for changing the room for me. It makes me feel safe.” She sounded exhausted, and he could feel the weakness in her limbs. Her skin was also extremely fragile. If he held her too firmly he would bruise her. He had learned that the hard way during a nightmare that was horrid enough to overpower her sleeping potion. What had been intended as a gentle grasp to keep her from thrashing and wake her up had turned into an angry bruise he felt sick over still. Belle hadn't been upset in the slightest and didn't blame him, but he blamed himself for every bit of this.

“You're perfectly safe Belle. That much I can assure you. I've been watching over you very closely.” She smiled at that, leaning into him more. 

“Do you really think there's a way to fix it? What even is it?”

“A curse, I believe. And yes. Any curse can be broken. It's simply a matter of finding a viable way of doing so. Fear not. I will break your curse.” 

“Thank you for doing this. I still don't understand why you care about me so much...”

“Ah... Well, no one makes tea as well as you, it would be a pain in the arse to hunt down another.” She giggled weakly, rolling her eyes and laying her head against him.

“Of course. Surely that's the truth.” They both knew the actual truth, but he knew he wasn't yet ready to tell it. He could scarcely admit it to himself, let alone speak it out loud to Belle. He risked her not feeling the same or laughing in his face at the notion. Her affection could have simply been her sickness manifesting in different ways, which was a cruel fate for both of them.

“How are the nightmares? Are they blocked sufficiently?” She smoothed her hand along his chest, and he could hear her swallow audibly.

“Some of them... Slip through.”

“It's because it's powerful dark magic and I'm trying to avoid anything too heavy on you. Reactions between the two could be dangerous and you could be hurt. I'm sorry Belle, I'm doing my best, it's just not an easy fix.” 

“Oh no, no, I understand completely. But I also know that if there's a way to stop this, you'll find it. And if there's not... At least now the book is in your vault and my sacrifice will ensure no one else ever touches it and suffers the same.” His head snapped so he could share at her, a slight glare spreading across his features.

“I will stop it, don't you doubt that. I'll fix you and reverse this, and things will go back to normal. You needn't doubt me, dearie, I know a thing or two about dark magic.” She nodded sheepishly, burrowing under the blankets against him as the chills returned to her frail little body.

“I'm sorry, Rumple. I don't doubt you. It's just scary, that's all. I had to admit it, but I'm really scared. I'm a coward.” The last sentence was a soft, broken whisper, and had he not had enhanced hearing he wasn't sure he would have heard it. He moved slightly, his clawed hand turning her cheek to look at his face. She didn't flinch from his grotesque hands, even leaning into it slightly. She rubbed his hand gently, looking in his eyes.

“You are far from a coward, Belle. A coward wouldn't have come here with me. That took a lot of bravery.”

“Some called it stupid...”

“Bravery is often just a bit stupid.“

“I knew you wouldn't hurt me from day one. Is that odd? That I just knew?” He swallowed hard and shook his head, and she leaned in closer to him. He jumped when her hands cupped his face, pulling him down closer.

“Belle. What are you doing?” He spoke in a soft whisper, his reptilian eyes locked on two pools of cerulean crystals.

“If you don't want to, I won't be upset or offended if you push me away.” He made the mistake then of letting his gaze wander to her lips, and he knew the message was delivered. She leaned in and kissed him, and unlike the other kisses in the past, he was more than willing to accept that he really wanted this one. He kissed her back right away, pulling her so her body was against his. She was cold as ice and nuzzled into him.

For a moment, he focused on the feeling of magic. There were two things happening. He could feel his curse weakening and wavering, and he opened a single eye, looking down at his now pink hand. It flickered back to scaled instantly. While the magic of her kiss was trying to work, something was stopping it from doing so. And he was grateful of that. He had to stop this, but her lips were so soft, and the only part of her that was warm. Perhaps because they were moulded against his own. He knew she was fully aware that he very much desired this kiss, pushing her away wasn't an option. She would see right through it. He waited for a natural stopping point before leaning against her forehead.

“Rumple... Why do I feel... so much healthier.” She looked at him in awe, and truly she did. She has a bit more color in her cheeks, and though her body still was swarmed in darkness, she seemed to be a bit more alive once more. She was painfully beautiful as she looked at him. She was ridiculous looking, no one mortal had any right to so much beauty. Yet here was Belle, just a normal human being who surely stole beauty. She stole it from pearls with her smile, and from the sea with her eyes. Her natural scent took the petals right off of flowers, and her skin took softness from the threads of silkworms. Her lips were the very bud of the rose, and her body perfection no artist could could capture, be it from stone or paint. She was unlike any other, his beautiful Belle.

“I... Perhaps you're simply surprised from kissing the beast.” She glared, shaking her head, silken hands caressing his cheek gently.

“You're not a beast. You've more than proved that to me. You're the only one who has ever respected me, you don't treat me like most men treat women...”

“I suppose I've just always seen women as people...”

“I was told I had to be a lady. I was forced to learn to sew, and I had to have a tutor specifically for proper womanly duties. They taught me to be a bride rather vaguely, and when I expressed that I did not desire my father's choice, I was told I had to learn to hold my tongue rather than hold so many books. Until I met you. When I wish to ride, you don't mock me for wearing trousers or not sitting side saddle. You don't tell me reading isn't my place, and you don't make me feel inferior. You never act like you're... better.”

“There are great men, and laughable men. Great women, and laughable women. And you, Belle, are certainly a great one.” She smiled, and he watched in confusion as she slowly laid back down on the bed. She already seemed fatigued and weak once again, and though the effects of the kiss had been evident, it was clear they weren't permanent. It made sense of course. A dark curse couldn't break a dark curse. Even if he was something he couldn't yet name to her, could he really break a curse while under the thrall of his own? He had felt his falter slightly, which meant they both had the ability to break each other's curses. He would have to tread carefully while he tried to work this out for them. While he wanted to save her life, he did not want that to cost him his son.


End file.
